Ryona Rumble
by Sekaide Ichiban Suyoku Naritai
Summary: A battle royal with so much at stake! Thirty women will enter! No pinfalls, no submissions, no disqualifications, no mercy! The final woman standing will be declared the winner of the Ryona Rumble! Will your favorite character enter the gauntlet? Who will survive? You do not want to miss this exciting match featuring the best of the best! (Mild language and Violence) PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Sakura Hagiwara

**Entry #1**

The decibel levels were off the chart inside the arena. A huge sellout crowd of over fifty thousand people were on their feet clapping and cheering. So far, tonight's pay-per-view event has not only lived up to its hype, but has also shattered everyone's expectations. The audience wanted to see a bunch of strong, powerful, athletic women beat the crap out of each other. But it turns out that they got a lot more than they dreamed. With each match over twenty minutes long, many of the people saw their favorite competitors in action, kicking ass and giving the audience a good show.

Moments later, the announcer entered the ring with a microphone in hand. Everyone in the audience was on their feet, screaming their lungs out. They knew that the moment they've been waiting for has arrived. The main event is about to get underway.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." The ring announcer spoke. "It is now time... FOR THE RYONA RUMBLE MATCH!"

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was so loud, it felt like the roof in the arena was about to come off at any given moment. The announcer had to wait for the noise level to die down so she could speak; which took almost a minute or so.

"Now, the rules for this contest goes as follows!" She continued. "The match will start with the two women who drew #1 and #2! After two minutes, another competitor will enter the ring in the order of the number that they drew! Now, this will continue until ALL thirty participants are in the match! Also, there are no pinfalls, no submissions and **no disqualifications**! The only way to get eliminated is to be thrown _over _the top rope, and have both feet touch the arena floor!"

After hearing the rules, the crowd once again showed their excitement by clapping and cheering. Though not as loud as the previous ovation, it still was pretty thunderous. Once when the ring announcer felt like it was time to continue, she placed the microphone in front of her mouth.

"Now, the last female standing will be the winner of the Ryona Rumble AND will be declared... THE GREATEST CHAMPION IN THE WORLD!"

That was when the noise skyrocketed to a record breaking level. Even the loud sound of a fighter jet can't compare to the fierce noise of the crowd. The ring announcer had to cover hear ears as she awaits the first entrant of the Ryona Rumble match. The same thing could be said about everyone in the audience as well. Every man, woman and child outside the barriers turned toward the stage of the arena, where the person who drew #1 is supposed to enter.

The noise level in the arena has suddenly dropped. Silence. Dead silence filled the space. The suspense couldn't get any more higher. There were over a hundred women who signed up for this prestigious event. Every competitor in the back want wants to be crowned the Greatest Champion in the World. It would mean that they were the best of the best, the elite of the elite, the Queen of the Mountain with absolutely no one to take away her spot.

A minute later, the lights went out, covering the arena with pitch black darkness. While it made the crowd cheer with excitement and anticipation, they were still waiting for the first competitor to come out and enter the ring. The tension level was so high, one could carve it with a knife.

"_So who's #1? Who drew #1 to enter the Ryona Rumble matchup first?_"

Suddenly...

(watch?v=tvKwD6JEjLg)

It took only the first part of the entrance music and the video on the titantron for the audience members to know who the first entrant of the Ryona Rumble is. Once again, the decibel levels in the arena were off the charts. Not only did the people realize who's about to make her entrance, but apparently, she's one of the more popular characters too.

"_Oh my! Listen to this crowd! No wonder everyone's on their feet already! Look who's about to come out, Ray!_"

"_Oh, ho! It is electric in the arena!_"

A single, bright spotlight from the ceiling shown down on the person who drew #1. Standing in the center of the stage was a seventeen year old girl with her eyes closed, like she was absorbing in the moment. Her luscious, raven-colored hair reached all the way down to her waist. When the girl opened her eyes, she waved toward the crowd and gave them a gorgeous and cheerful smile. The audience was entranced with her sheer grace and beauty.

On the other hand, her outfit is what got almost all of the guys thrilled. She wore a white bra with red trimmings and straps. While it did show quite a bit of her cleavage, this young woman was not afraid to show her well-developed breasts. And her bikini bottom was also white, with red along the sides and hips. Her boots were also white and just passing her shins. Her footwear also had a red strap wrapped around it. She also wore wristbands on both arms, the same matching color as everything else. The only attire that wasn't white was her short, black arm sleeves, which covered half of her forearms.

"Introducing first, from Japan... SAKURA HAGIWARA!"

After the introduction, the teenage idol rose a fist up toward the sky. Bursts of white fireworks blasted on the stage, giving the crowd some excitement. The light radiated from the sparks of the fireworks radiated her perfect bust and slender body. Once the pyro show was over, the teenage idol sprinted down the ramp and towards the ring, giving the audience members high-fives as she passes them by.

She then got on the apron and vaulted over the top rope. The teenage girl stood at the center of the ring and rose her hand up again, which ignited another blast of white fireworks from all four ring posts. Sakura quickly made her way toward one of the turnbuckles. She climbed on top of the second rope and waved to her adoring fans in the audience. The crowd reacted with loud applauses and cheers. And on one specific position of the crowd, was the fan club chanting the name of their favorite person in the world.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA!" They chanted in unison.

"_This young woman has an interesting story, Ray! Sakura Hagiwara, the lead singer of the idol group 'Sweet Diva' had all of the sudden decided to become a professional wrestler after a challenging Rio Kazama and suffering a humiliating defeat! She worked very hard and trained every day to become the wrestler we see here tonight! And now, here she is in the biggest and most prestigious event of all time! Can Sakura Hagiwara, probably the youngest competitor in the contest, achieve her long time goal in becoming not only the strongest wrestler in the world, but the greatest champion that ever lived?_"

"_Well, I don't know! You can see Hagiwara all smiling and super excited to be in this event! And I can understand why too! She competes in each match with the same level of confidence! But if you ask me, underneath all that cheerfulness and emotion, Sakura knows what's at stake here! If she's going to become the strongest and greatest fighter that's ever lived, then she will have to go a long, dangerous, and probably painful journey to do it! I'm not sure if she can win this match, Al!_"

Sakura leaped off of the second rope and turned to the center of the stage. As she started performing her normal warm up routine, which consisted of stretching her arms, legs and torso, the bright and joyful smile has changed into a look of seriousness. The young wrestler has made her entrance, but now she must wait to see who will be her first opponent. With so many strong and talented fighters in the back, Hagiwara has no idea who's going to come down that ramp next.

"_So, the seventeen year old has to go through twenty-nine other competitors in order to capture the event tonight, and become the Greatest Champion in the World! Sakura Hagiwara may have the biggest heart of all, but will that be enough to survive against the other twenty-nine women? Only time will tell!_"

"_This is definitely not what Sakura Hagiwara was looking for! While it is an honor to be in this event, you can tell by the look on her face that the situation couldn't be any worse for her! The last number you wanted to draw in the competition is obviously #1. And unfortunately, poor Sakura was the... should I say 'unlucky' recipient!_"

"_And now the question is, who will Hagiwara face off with in the first two minutes of the match up?_"

"_It could be anyone, Al! Any of those strong, athletic women could be the next person to enter the ring! If I were Sakura, my heart would be accelerating and I would be a lot more tight than ever! Even she doesn't know who her first opponent is, which is scary! But the worst part of all is just like you said, Al! Every two minutes, another competitor will enter the match up! If Sakura Hagiwara is going to win, then she's going to have to last at least sixty minutes in the Rumble matchup! That's a tall order in itself already! Let's just put it this way! If you drew #1 or #2... Good luck!_"

The former lead singer of Sweet Diva paced around the ring, anxiously awaiting for her next opponent. Her entrance music has stopped playing, increasing the tension inside the arena. The audience also turned toward the stage and waited for the competitor who holds the second number.

"_So Sakura Hagiwara, the #1 entrant, awaiting for her opponent that drew #2! There will be thirty women total entering this event! No pinfalls or submissions! You can only eliminate you opponent by throwing her over the top rope with both of her feet touching the arena floor! Last woman standing will become the Greatest Champion in the World!_"

"_For Sakura Hagiwara, that journey to the top starts... now!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Entrants<strong>

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - ?**

**#3 - ?**

**#4 - ?**

**#5 - ?**

**#6 - ?**

**#7 - ?**

**#8 - ?**

**#9 - ?**

**#10 - ?**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	2. Kelly Kelly

**Entry #2**

(watch?v=ToEg0gackrg)

Needless to say that the second competitor was another crowd favorite. If anything, the applause and ovation was much louder compared to the first entrant. Everyone was on their feet, screaming and cheering for their favorite eye candy and WWE Diva. But the seventeen year old idol gulped nervously. Right off the bat, she can tell that her first opponent in the Ryona Rumble matchup will not be an easy one.

"_Oh my gosh! Look who it is!_"

A twenty-seven year old woman marched out of the curtains and onto the stage. She had both of her hands up, pointing to her adoring fans. Without a doubt, this Diva was beyond sexy. The pink and violet lights from above bounced off her perfect skin and gorgeous blonde hair. She wore a purplish bra with white outlines all around. Her white, skimpy short shorts showed off her sexy legs. A purplish belt wrapped around her waist to keep it tight. The blonde also wore arm sleeves with the same matching color. Finally, white boots and kneepads matched the color of her shorts.

"And her opponent, from Jacksonville, Florida... KELLY KELLY!"

She didn't need fireworks to get the crowd pumped up. She skipped happily down the ramp, high-fiving all of the fans on her right side. But then, she went back to the top of the ramp and did the same thing, but with the audience on the left. Next, skipped around the barrier, making sure gave everyone in the front row a high-five. Kelly Kelly then walked up the stairs, entered the ring and climbed onto top of the nearest turnbuckle. As she pointed toward the sellout crowd, cameras from all over the arena went off, taking pictures of the blonde.

"_How do you like that, Ray? The former Divas Champion, Kelly Kelly, is in the matchup! I love the Ryona Rumble Match! Because you never know who's coming out or what surprises are in store!_"

"_You got that right, Al! Kelly Kelly has a fine background in cheerleading and gymnastics, which translate into some of the moves she unleashes on her opponents! And by working in a huge company like the WWE, she has faced a lot of tough Divas that tested her abilities. I mean, let's look at the list! Who else said that have wrestled Michelle McCool, Mickie James, and of course, Beth Phoenix?_"

"_Kelly Kelly has defeated her own share of powerful and talented wrestlers in the past. But tonight, and for the first two minutes, she's going to have to deal with Sakura Hagiwara! Again ladies and gentlemen, here are the rules for this match! Once you go over the top rope, and both of your feet hit the floor, you are eliminated! The last woman standing, will become the Greatest Champion in the World!_"

The former Divas champion hopped off of the second rope and faced the teenage idol on the opposite side of the ring. Sakura's look of determination, on the other hand, remained the same. The Japanese wrestler gave the blonde and nod as a sign of respect. Kelly Kelly smiled and repeated the same gesture. It didn't take long for Kelly Kelly's entrance music to die down. The lights above the ring turned on, and everyone was ready for tonight's main event. As the crowd cheered on one last time, the announcer exited the ring and the referee pointed toward the person running the bell.

*DING, DING, DING*

Both women circles around the ring, trying to gauge their opponent's strengths, as well as ways they could attack.

"_So, here we go folks! The match is underway! Sakura Hagiwara and Kelly Kelly will start up the match! And every two minutes, another competitor will enter the ring! This will continue until all thirty competitors are in the ring!_"

"_Let me ask you, Ray! For Sakura Hagiwara, a girl with not much experience and the #1 entrant, what type of strategy would you use in this matchup? It's bad enough that your first opponent is a former Divas Champion! But like you said before, another competitor will enter the ring every two minutes! If Sakura's going to win this event, she's going to have to survive for at least an hour, plus the wrath of twenty-eight other strong and talented women!_"

"_That's a good question, Al! I got to be honest, there's not really much you can do if you were the #1 or #2 entry! But I guess it's all about surviving! Hagiwara has to pace herself and make sure she has enough energy to remain in the match! Like a marathon runner, you know? And yes, it is true that Sakura Hagiwara has to survive for at least an hour to win the Rumble matchup. But for now, she needs to concentrate on surviving Kelly Kelly! Because she's fresh and ready to go! If Sakura's worried about the women in the back instead of the ones in the ring, she'll be eliminated in a blink of an eye!_"

The first two entrants began the Ryona Rumble matchup with a collar-and-elbow tie up. Both wrestlers refused to give in, continuing to push each other with all their might. After a few seconds of testing each other's strength, Sakura Hagiwara was the first to make her move. She locked the blonde in a headlock. The Japanese teen trapped Kelly Kelly's head with her arm and body. The former Divas Champion tried to remove Sakura's grip on her cranium, but the young idol would not to let go.

Kelly Kelly then backed Sakura into the ropes and somehow manages to get her to release the hold. She whipped the young woman toward the other side of the ring. Sakura bounced off the ropes and sprinted towards Kelly Kelly, who was about launch her first attack. She held her arm out, ready to clothesline her on the neck. But Sakura immediately ducked underneath Kelly Kelly's arm. She bounded off the other ropes and charged back at her opponent.

"Imada!" Sakura said to herself when she found an opening.

Hagiwara sprang off the ground and landed a low dropkick onto Kelly Kelly's left knee. The former Divas Champion fell to the ground, but quickly stood back on her feet. But Sakura was there waiting for her. She threw a couple of forearm shots to the face of Kelly Kelly, reeling the blonde until she was against the ropes. However, Hagiwara continued the assault with more forearm strikes to the head and a couple of roundkicks to the gut.

Sakura then tried to Irish Whip her opponent toward the ropes, but Kelly Kelly reversed it, sending the Japanese teen instead. When the idol rebounded, the blonde tried going for a clothesline again. But Sakura ducked underneath Kelly Kelly's arm, springboarded off of the second rope and landed on the former Divas Champion's chest with a diving crossbody. With Kelly Kelly still on the ground, Hagiwara changed positions until she was mounted on top of the woman. The Japanese idol unleashed a fury of punches to the exposed head of Kelly Kelly.

"_My God! Look at Hagiwara go, Ray! Right from the start of the match, Sakura's already on the offensive and Kelly Kelly's on her back!_"

"_Kelly Kelly may have the experience, but Sakura's as feisty as a cat! She's got the entire package, Al! Speed, strength, flexibility, technique, endurance, you name it! She would've been my pick to win the Ryona Rumble, if she hadn't drew that #1 spot!_"

Sakura got Kelly Kelly back to her feet. Again, the blonde countered another Irish Whip and threw the Japanese teen to the other side of the ring. But when the Hagiwara was in range, she took a page out of Kelly Kelly's book. A tilt-a-whirl headscissors on the former Divas Champion got everybody in the arena off of their feet, amazed with such explosiveness and excitement coming from this young woman.

Kelly Kelly had to catch her breath. She was extremely dizzy after taking so much shots to the head and spinning all over the place. The blonde made her way towards one of the corners so she could recover. Unfortunately, Sakura had the former Divas Champion right where she wanted her. The black haired teen threw three shoulder thrusts into the gut of Kelly Kelly, making the weakened blonde exhale. With her out of breath, Sakura stood on the second rope and grabbed the woman's head with her left hand. Hagiwara rose her right fist in the air before unleashing a fury of punches to Kelly Kelly's unprotected skull.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5..." The crowd counted each time Sakura connected with the punch. As the numbers increased, so did the decibel level of the arena. "8... 9... 10!"

"_Listen to this crowd! They sure love to see Sakura Hagiwara in action!_"

"_Now, wait just a minute, Al! Sakura may have the crowd on their feet, but she's in a dangerous position right now. LOOK OUT!_"

Somehow, Kelly Kelly managed to recover from the ten head shots. When Sakura's feet touched the ground, the blonde lifted the teenager by the armpits and threw her over the top rope. Hagiwara reacted just in the nick of time, grabbing the top rope with both hands and landing on the apron. Kelly Kelly tried to eliminate Sakura, but the idol gave the former Divas Champion another shoulder thrust, knocking her to the ground. The blonde rolled on her stomach and coughed for air.

"IKUZO!" Hagiwara said to herself.

She climbed the closest turnbuckle and measured the distance between herself and opponent. Kelly Kelly was on her back, still winded from the beating she had previously received. Sakura found her balance and rose both her arms up, getting the crowd pumped up for what's about to happen next. All of the sudden, Hagiwara jumped forward and went for a diving splash across the blonde's stomach.

But Kelly Kelly rolled out of the way just in time. By then, it was too late for Sakura. She couldn't brace herself in time as her chest and stomach slammed hard against the unforgiving canvas. Hagiwara gasped for air. It felt like she had the wind knocked out of her when she landed. Poor Sakura rolled on the mat, clenching her stomach and kicking her legs about, symbolizing how much pain she was in.

"I...Itai!" moaned the idol.

"_Oh my God! What an impact! Sakura was going for a high-risk maneuver, but it backfired on her! Now, Sakura's ribs appeared to be injured! You can see her flopping around the ring like a fish out of water!_"

"_What the hell was she thinking? Going for a splash in a Ryona Rumble matchup? That wasn't really smart of Hagiwara! She had control of this match from the get go! Now instead of putting the nail in Kelly Kelly's coffin, that failed attempt was probably the nail in her own coffin!_"

Sakura fought the pain and made her way towards a corner. Still clinching her sore ribs, the teenage girl managed to get back on her two feet. But what she didn't see was her opponent already standing on the opposite corner. All of the sudden, the former Divas Champion cartwheeled and performed a couple of backflips before driving a back elbow into the jaw of Hagiwara.

The stunned teenager hobbled toward the center of the ring like she has no idea where she's at. Kelly Kelly seized the opportunity to inflict more damage on the inexperience wrestler. She stood behind the dazed idol and grabbed her neck with both arms. Kelly Kelly then dropped to the ground, bringing her opponent down with her in a vicious neckbreaker. Sakura landed with a loud "THUMP" which made the audience reacted with awe.

"COME ON!" The former Divas Champion shouted to the crowd to get them involved in the match.

Everyone in the arena cheered and clapped for their favorite WWE Diva. Being a former cheerleader, Kelly Kelly knew a thing or two about getting loud receptions from the crowd.

As the former Divas Champion pumped up the audience, she looked at the titantron and saw that the next competitor is about to come out in a matter of seconds. She looked back at her opponent, who was already on her hands and knees. The blonde decided to do one more move to Hagiwara before the third entrant comes out.

She helped Sakura back to her feet. But before she could give her time to recover, Kelly Kelly gave the Japanese girl a hard knee to the gut, doubling her over. Next, she placed her right leg on the back of Sakura's head. Kelly Kelly dragged her finger from one side of the audience to the other, letting them know her finisher is coming right up. Once she had the crowd in the palm of her hand, she jumped with her other leg and transition into a seated position. This caused Hagiwara's skull to crash hard into the canvas.

"OOH!" The audience gasped.

"_Wow! A K2, Al! Or a leg drop bulldog as I like to call it! Man, did you hear the impact when Sakura's head hit the mat?_"

"_I certainly did, Ray! Kelly Kelly's in control of this matchup right now, as we await entry #3 for the Ryona Rumble!_"

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

><p><strong>Entrants<strong>

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly**

**#3 - ?**

**#4 - ?**

**#5 - ?**

**#6 - ?**

**#7 - ?**

**#8 - ?**

**#9 - ?**

**#10 - ?**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	3. Gia Primo

**Entry #3**

(watch?v=jBpGpPJSxM0)

The courageous sound of trumpets and drums boomed throughout the facility. Add that with the sexy singing from the ladies, the temperature of the arena had somehow increased. Out on the ramp stood the woman who drew the #3 entry for the Ryona Rumble. Then again, this extremely fit wrestler did not receive the same cheers and ovation the first two entrants did. Some of the crowd even jeered and gave her the thumbs down sign. But nevertheless, she looked like she's ready for a fight.

On the other hand, her outfit of choice was an eye popper and a head scratcher at the same time. In fact, this woman wore pretty much nothing but a bright pink bra and bikini. She had short, dark colored hair with some purple highlights on the front. She also had a couple of belly piercings and a greenish tattoo just above her right butt cheek. Last of all, this female was coming down the ring barefooted.

"_And here's the next entry, Ray! From Chicago, Illinois... it's Gia Primo! A former wrestler at Sleeperkids World. Gia's known for her dirty tactics and foul play! She lets her opponents know who's boss before putting them to sleep!_"

"_Oh my gosh! Someone get this girl a bathrobe or something! Because somebody forget to tell her she needed to dress up for the event! What would happen if there was an 'accident' Al?_"

"_You sure have one perverted mind, my friend!_"

Gia walked up the steel steps, entered the ring though the bottom two ropes and observed her two opponents. The blonde was hanging in the corner, still a little winded from the first two minutes of the matchup. But then there was a Japanese teenager on her hands and knees. Her midsection appeared to be swollen. The look in her eyes meant that she was still in a dazed after taking Kelly Kelly's finishing move recently.

Finally, Gia turned toward Sakura and gave her a vicious soccer kick to the gut. Hagiwara gasped for air before flipping on her back. Primo then relentlessly stomped on the poor girl's midsection, further damaging the potentially injured ribs. Each stomp was more painful than the last. Sakura tried to cover her belly with her arms, but Gia would target another part of her midsection that was exposed.

Meanwhile, Kelly Kelly stayed in her corner and watched the newest entrant continue to wear down the teenage idol. Apparently, she was in no rush to get back in the match. Seconds passed until finally Gia brought Sakura back to her feet. She brought the dazed girl into a corner and unleashed a fierce uppercut to the jaw. Hagiwara's head flew backward. The impact caused the girl fall on her butt, where Primo continued the assault with more stomps.

"_Oh, come on! Why is Gia going after Sakura? She can't even get back to her feet on her own power! So I have no idea why Gia's wasting her time attacking someone who's already been worn down!_"

"_That's a good question, Ray! But meanwhile, look at Kelly Kelly! She's just hanging out in the corner! This is great strategy by the former Divas Champion! Sit back and watch the newest entrant take out Sakura! In the meantime, she can catch her breath while those two go at it! And when the time is right, she can come back in fresh!_"

Sure enough, the commentator was right on the money with his analysis. As Primo pressed her foot hard against the Sakura's throat, Kelly Kelly decided to make her move. She approached Gia from behind and grabbed a fistful of her short hair. The blonde pulled her opponent out of the corner, allowing Hagiwara to catch her breath. She was coughing profusely after getting stomped in the midsection so many times.

The former Divas Champion dragged Primo into the center of the ring and kicked her in the exposed belly. Gia fell on her knees and clinched her ribs with one arm. As the former Sleeperkid's World wrestler recovered, Kelly Kelly bounced off the ropes and charged at her opponent. Gia managed to scoop the blonde off of her feet, but the WWE Diva used her momentum to her advantage. She wrapped her legs around the woman's head and went along for the ride.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Finally, Kelly Kelly snapped her legs forward and took Gia Primo down with a tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown. The short haired wrestler got back to her knees, but was still dizzy from all of that spinning. She was too disoriented to see the former Divas Champion pumping up the crowd once again. Every man, woman and child got out of their seat and cheered their favorite WWE Diva on.

Kelly Kelly kicked Gia in the midsection, causing her to bend forward. She then placed her right leg on her head and signaled the audience she was going for another K2. Unfortunately, the blonde took a little too long to execute her finisher. Primo regained consciousness and removed her opponent's leg off of her cranium. She then dropped to her knees and raised her arm up between Kelly Kelly's legs, striking the groin with the inside part of her elbow joint.

"OOH!" The crowd gasped after Primo executed the dirty maneuver.

"_Oh no! A low blow, from one of the dirtiest women in this sport! And it's all legal! No disqualifications in this match!_"

"_Poor Kelly Kelly! She was dominating this match to begin with! But that shot in between the legs can slow down any kind of momentum!_"

Kelly Kelly's eyes shot open when her opponent's arm hit her pussy. Her mouth was opened, but only muffled exhales escaped her lips. The blonde hobbled all over the ring, trying to recover from the cheap shot. Her legs were too weak to stand on its own. She had to use the ropes for balance. But when Kelly Kelly tried to get back in the fight, the pain in her groin was just too much for her.

This was Gia Primo's perfect opportunity to eliminate her first opponent. She grabbed Kelly Kelly by the hair and threw her over the top rope. But the blonde refused to give up, hanging on to the ropes and landing on the apron. Unfortunately, the short haired woman had another trick up her sleeve. She shot a kick between Kelly Kelly's legs and struck her pussy once again. The former Divas Champion inhaled greatly before collapsing off of the apron and landing on the floor.

"_No! Not Kelly Kelly!_"

"_There you have it, folks! We have our very first elimination of the night! The former Divas Champion has been eliminated!_"

"_Talk about dirty! That's probably the dirtiest way to eliminate someone! I sure hope Kelly Kelly's, uh... 'sacred garden' is alright!_"

"_Nonetheless, we are back to two competitors, Ray! Gia Primo and Sakura Hagiwara!_"

The third entrant starred and laughed at the blonde who was tending her groin. She wanted to inflict more pain and misery on the first woman eliminated, but she also remembered there was still a match going on. Primo looked behind her and saw a seventeen year old girl on her hands and knees. She was extremely tired and in a lot of pain. But did that mean Gia was going to show her mercy?

Nope.

The older woman made her way to the center of the ring and grabbed the poor girl by the hair. But when she got Sakura back on her feet, the former idol broke the grip and was back on the attack. She threw a couple of forearm shots to Gia's head and a few roundkicks to the side. It looked like Sakura was building some momentum. Her attacks had her opponent reeling. When Hagiwara had Gia on the ropes, she went for an Irish Whip to the other side.

But Primo reversed it, going underneath Sakura's arm and giving her a right hook to her cheek. The Japanese teen was dizzy after the hard hit to her face. Gia then placed her right arm between Sakura's legs and the left arm on the opposite shoulder. She lifted the dazed girl onto her shoulders. Gia transitioned into another position, turning her upside-down and holding her against her torso. Primo could see the crowd in between the girl's legs. Meanwhile, Sakura also saw the audience upside-down with her own head in between Gia's legs. All of the sudden, the older woman fell on her knees, driving Hagiwara's head into the canvas.

"_A Tombstone Piledriver? Oh my Lord! Unbelievable! Sakura's skull bounced off the mat!_"

Gia released her opponent's waist, causing the semiconscious girl to fall on her back. Sakura's arms and legs spread out wide. With her eyes shut tight, it's safe to say that the piledriver knocked out the #1 entrant. Sakura was as motionless as a statue.

"_Believe me when I say this, Al! The Tombstone Piledriver is a devastating maneuver! Not many wrestlers were able to kick out of that move!_"

"_With Sakura out like a light, I wonder if Gia will take the opportunity to eliminate her opponent while she has the chance!_"

It turns out that Primo wasn't done humiliating Sakura. She had that smug grin on her face, which told the audience that was far from finished. Gia grabbed the girl by the legs and dragged her to a nearby corner. Once she arrived at her destination, Gia did something that made a lot of people scratch their heads. The woman wearing the pink bikini rolled underneath the bottom rope and stood on the floor.

"_Wait a minute! What's Gia doing outside the ring? Any ideas, Al?_"

"_Not a clue, Ray! Again, folks! Gia Primo is not eliminated! Even though her feet touched the arena floor, she wasn't thrown over the top rope! She's still in this matchup!_"

"_But even so, what evil intentions does this woman have in store for poor Sakura?_"

Gia grabbed both of Hagiwara's legs. She stood in front of the steel ring post and spread her lower extremities out wide. Meanwhile, Sakura had regained her consciousness and found herself lying on her back. But when she saw her opponent standing outside the ring with a strong grip on her legs, a look of terror appeared on the frightened girl's face. No matter how many times Sakura shook her head and pleaded, Gia had no intention of letting go.

"Your humiliation has just begun!" Primo laughed. She then yanked Sakura toward the ring post, slamming her groin against the unforgiving steel pole. Hagiwara's eyes shot open upon impact. She squealed like a pig when her pussy collided against the hard metal.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! ITAIIIIIIIII!"

Watching this girl scream was music to her ears. Gia grabbed Sakura's legs again and pulled as hard as she could. Again, the girl's groin mashed against the post. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Her pussy was in so much pain and her pelvis felt like it was about to shatter. Just when she thought this couldn't get any more humiliating, it did.

Gia stuck her bare foot against the post and pulled even harder. Steel and flesh collided with each other, with neither one giving in. Primo doubled the pain and humiliation by letting her body loose and allowing gravity to do the work. With this added pressure and force, the pain in Hagiwara's groin tripled. She pounded her fists hard on the canvas, doing whatever she could to ignore the pain. Tears formed in her eyes, threatened to fall at any given moment.

"ITAIIIIIIIIII! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ITAIIIIIIII!"

"_Listen to Sakura writhing in pain! This is so uncalled for! What the hell is Primo doing? Just stop these foolish games, already! You can't eliminate your opponent like this!_"

"_Talk all you want, Al! What Gia's doing is effective! She's wearing Sakura down! It's all part of her strategy, regardless how dirty you think it is! And as you said before! Everything goes! Gia can keep this up as long as she wants! I won't be surprised if she latterly splits poor Sakura in two!_"

"_Gia Primo in control of Sakura's fate, ladies and gentlemen! And don't adjust your settings! Entry #4 is about to come out!_"

There was nothing she could do at this moment. As long as Gia has this hold locked in, the agony in her groin grew even worse. It won't be long before her pussy gives in or her pelvis breaks. But Gia didn't care. Hurting her is not enough. She wanted to abuse her, embarrass her, and humiliate her. In fact, ending her wrestling career would be an added bonus. Even as the clock counted down, she planned to break this young girl in half.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

><p><strong>Entrants<strong>

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo**

**#4 - ?**

**#5 - ?**

**#6 - ?**

**#7 - ?**

**#8 - ?**

**#9 - ?**

**#10 - ?**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	4. Tina Armstrong

**Entry #4**

(watch?v=zM09mzslrjI)

A twenty-four year old woman skipped onto the stage, bouncing up and down like she's all fired up to get this show on the road. As the spotlight shown down on the competitor, the blonde pointed toward the crowd on the eastern section and placed a hand over her ear. That part of the audience went nuts, raising the decibel level to new heights. She then made her way toward the other part of the stage and repeated the same gesture. The crowd in that section cheered as loud as they could, trying to outdo the opposite side. Finally, the fourth entrant stood at the center of the stage and raised both her arms to the ceiling. Red, white and blue pyro burst behind the confident wrestler.

This woman was as strong as she's sexy. The lights bounced off her healthy-colored skin and her collar length, blonde hair. Her eyes were as blue as a midsummer's day. And while she was known for her having promiscuous costumes, the outfit the blonde was wearing eye candy for almost all of the guys. She wore a short, sleeveless, silver jacket, and cowgirl boots with matching colors. The young woman also wore silver wrist bands and arm bands, attached by a whitish, stringy fabric. Her black bra covers most of her well-developed breasts. Last of all, she wore a lace-up bikini that gave the final touches of her sexy appeal.

"_Uh-oh! What about this competitor, Ray? Here comes Tina Armstrong, entering at #4! This young woman is known for personifying the concept of living the American Dream! Whether it's modeling, acting, running for governor or becoming a top professional wrestler, Tina has done it all! If she can outlast all of her opponents and capture the Ryona Rumble event, it will surely be another dream come true!_"

"_Be advised, Al! While Miss. Armstrong does excel at everything, she has also developed a belief that she's unstoppable. In the past, she's run her mouth and trash talked her opponent, which lead her to some embarrassing defeats!_"

"_Even so, this is a good pick to with the Rumble matchup! Tina has entered many Dead or Alive tournaments, and faced other expert martial artists, from lightning fast ninjas to the bone crushing brawlers!_"

"_I agree! Although she's entering at #4, Miss. Armstrong can definitely hold her own!_"

Tina was in no rush to head to the ring. As she walked down the ramp, her eyes captured Gia Primo continuing to make Sakura Hagiwara's life miserable. The short haired woman would not rest until the teenager's pelvis breaks in two. Sakura squealed like a pig as her pussy pressed against the unforgiving ring post. Tears fell from her eyes and off her cheeks. But even her pain-filled cries wouldn't stop the agonizing torture.

Moments later, the blonde approached Gia. The two made eye contact with each other. Primo released Hagiwara's legs so she could gauge the strength and abilities of the newest entrant. Sakura finally caught a break and rolled on her stomach, tending her swollen pussy. As the Japanese idol kicked her legs about, the two women standing outside the ring trashed talked one another.

"You got nothing, dumb bitch! I'm going to kick your giant, fat ass!" said Gia.

"Well done, better not disappoint me!" Tina snickered with her hands on her hips.

The dark haired wrestler made the first move and went for straight punch to the blonde's face. But Tina caught Gia's arm and gave her opponent a knee to the gut. With the #3 entrant bent over, the blonde threw the arrogant woman back into the ring. Primo quickly returned to her feet, just as Tina slid underneath the ropes. The superstar was already back on the attack. She barraged Gia with hard punches and hooks to the face. Even when Primo's on the ropes, Tina continued with the relentless assault. The dark haired woman collapsed on the ring from taking too many shots.

But Tina got Gia back to her feet and Irish Whipped her to the other side of the ring. When the wrestler from Sleeperkids World bounced off the ring, the blonde rotated to her right and connected with a spinning heel kick. Gia fell on her back once again. Needless to say that Tina's last strike might have knocked her out. The #4 entrant turned toward the crowd and rose her fist in the air.

"YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The audience roared.

"_It's just like DOA all over again! This crowd loves Tina Armstrong! She is, without a doubt, one of the most talented individuals on the planet!_"

"_This could play to her advantage, Al! Tina uses the energy from the audience as fuel to execute some high-octane offense!_"

With her first opponent down, Armstrong turned toward the girl who drew #1. Sakura Hagiwara was resting in one of the corners, still a little winded from Gia Primo's humiliating and dirty maneuvers. It was obvious that the Japanese woman was in no condition to fight. But even so, this was the Ryona Rumble. It doesn't matter if her arm was broken or a ligament in her leg was torn. It's every woman for herself.

Tina helped Sakura to her feet and turned her around. She puts her head under the Hagiwara's shoulder. Next, the American lifted the former idol up using both of her arms wrapped around her torso. Finally, Tina Armstrong fell backwards and dropped the Japanese teen flat on their back. Sakura's eyes widened and mouth hung open when her spine crashed down hard against the canvas.

The blonde then rolled herself over, taking her opponent along with her. Still with her head underneath Hagiwara's arm, Tina lifted Sakura off the ground and executed another backdrop for the second time.

But Armstrong rolled over once again, going for a third back suplex to further damage Sakura's back and wear her down. She lifted the semiconscious teen off the ground and fell backwards. The final back suplex was the hardest one out of the three. Sakura arched her spine and moaned like a broken girl. As she massaged her injured back, Tina signaled to the crowd to cheer her on.

"_Tina Armstrong is on fire, ladies and gentlemen! She's got the whole crowd in the palm of her hand! No wonder she's such an excellent fighter! Perhaps she could be the winner of the Ryona Rumble!_"

"_Meanwhile, listen to Sakura Hagiwara writhing in pain! She just took three back suplexes in a row! Her lower back must be agony, if not broken!_"

After interacting with the crowd for some time, the American refocused on the Japanese teen. She grabbed a fistful of her black hair. Sakura lets out a mild hiss as the #4 entrant helped her back to her feet. Tina then turned the young woman around and set her up for another back suplex. Hagiwara's eyes widened in fear. The teenage idol shook her head, praying that the blonde would not drop her again for a fourth time.

But that wasn't what Tina had planned for her. The American had something else in mind to please the crowd and to show off her skills at the same time. Instead, she carried the Sakura to the middle of the ring, where an unconscious Gia Primo laid flat on her back. Armstrong stood on the short haired woman's right side, with her feet next to her stomach. Once she was in position, Tina dropped to a seated position and released the seventeen year old wrestler at the same time. The crowd reacted with awe when the idol and the blonde came down with a double leg drop on Primo. Sakura's leg landed on Gia's skull while Tina's landed across the stomach. Upon impact, the short haired woman rolled into a corner with a swollen belly and a serious headache.

"_Oh my! Such creativity being displayed by Tina Armstrong! An innovative, double leg drop across the midsection and skull of Gia Primo!_"

"_That was some nice teamwork by these two wrestlers... even though Sakura had no idea what had just happened! It's nice to see both of them work together to perform so crazy move!_"

Unfortunately, the show of teamwork was cut short. Once again, Hagiwara was given little time to recover. The American helped Sakura return to a standing position. Tina turned the dazed teen around and locked her in a full nelson hold. Before Hagiwara can figure out what's going on, the blonde arched her back and executed a dragon suplex. Sakura landed hard on her shoulders and the back of her neck.

"I...tai!"

Tina kept the hold applied and rolled herself into the same position, looking to perform the dragon suplex again. But this time, she changed the hold. Now instead of a full nelson, she hooked both of her opponent's arms from the sides, and places her hands palm down flat against the Hagiwara's upper back. The American wrestler then lifted her opponent up and fell backwards, arching her back and legs. She slammed Sakura down to the mat shoulder and neck first.

"AAAHHHHHH!" The sound of the idol moaning told everyone in the arena the tiger suplex hurt a lot.

Still, Armstrong rolled over and stood back on her feet, keeping the dazed Japanese girl in the same hold. Poor Sakura couldn't tell where she was at after being slammed hard a couple of times. With her opponent in a groggy state, Tina hoisted the idol in an electric chair position. She then grabbed Sakura's right hand with her left, and her left hand with her right. Once again, the twenty-four year old woman arched her back and landed a devastating queen suplex.

"GUH!" The Japanese teen grunted when she landed on the back of her neck.

"_Holy! What power! What strength! A dragon suplex, a tiger suplex and followed by a queen suplex to wear Sakura down! I have never seen anything like that in my life! Sakura's gotta out after that!_"

"_If my math is correct Al, three different suplexes equals one knocked out Sakura Hagiwara! You can see her lying on her stomach, motionless and nearly lifeless! It's a miracle in itself if her neck or back is still intact after getting slammed like that!_"

Tina cupped an ear to the audience, which earned her a thunderous applause and cheer from the crowd. As the American wrestler continued to please the crowd, Sakura Hagiwara regained enough consciousness to roll into a nearby corner. After the blonde had her fun interacting with the audience, she went back into the match. It was time to eliminate at least one of the competitors so she could increase her chances of winning.

The twenty-four year old made her way towards Gia Primo, who was hanging on the ropes trying to catch her breath. Tina lifted the short haired woman on her shoulders and tried tossing her over the top. But Gia had the awareness to grab the ropes, preventing the blonde from eliminating her. Tina tried again, but she was unsuccessful. She also saw the titantron counting down for the next competitor to make her entrance.

Realizing her efforts weren't getting anywhere, Tina walked to the center of the ring and executed a running scoop slam, driving Gia on her back. The blonde followed up with more elbows to the gut, further injuring the woman's injured ribs. The short haired wrestler gasped for air and clutched her stomach. The way she moaned in pain sounded so sensual to the crowd. As the Tina continued with the assault, the crowd stood on their feet and face the stage, awaiting the next competitor to make their entrance.

"_Tina Armstrong is dominating the event so far, Ray! Neither Sakura or Gia has been able to mount any kind of offense to slow down this powerful young woman!_"

"_I agree, Al! But now the question is, who will be the 5__th__ entry for the Ryona Rumble matchup?_"

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

><p><strong>Entrants<strong>

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong**

**#5 - ?**

**#6 - ?**

**#7 - ?**

**#8 - ?**

**#9 - ?**

**#10 - ?**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	5. Candy Cane

**Entry #5**

(watch?v=g556_YG00r4)

All it took was the sound of the drums beating and the electric guitar strumming for the audience to know who's about to come out. After several measures of rock and roll music, the fourth entrant of the Ryona Rumble walked onto the stage. She had a pink electric guitar strapped around her neck. After she gave the crowd the "rock and roll" hand sign, the young woman played her instrument like she's a superstar; which may be the case.

This eighteen year old girl looked like she was a trouble maker in school. Her bright crimson red hair was pulled up into twin ponytails. Her long red bangs come down in the front, partly obscuring her dark eyebrows and fair complexion. She had a black choker around her neck, with a heart-shaped locket hanging from it. The hem of her dress shirt was rolled up and the front is tied into a knot, exposing her cleavage. Her sleeves were also rolled up past her elbows, with black elbow pads fingerless gloves for emphasis of her tough, brawling style. She wore a pleated light brown and orange tartan skirt, with intersecting grids of white, black and red lines running along it. A large red leather belt with metal studs and grommets wrapped around her slender waist. Finally, she wore a pair of white, high-heeled boots that she uses to kick the asses of other bitches.

"_What the hell! Oh my!_"

"_It's Candy Cane, the lead singer of the all-girl punk rock band known as "The Killer Bambies!" Her trouble-making and rowdy tactics in school have resulted in her being viewed as bad apple! But will her crazy personality and ruthless style be enough to win her the Rumble matchup?_"

"_It could very well play to her advantage, Al! Candy Cane is known for cheating and fighting dirty! Her signature weapon is that electric guitar she carries around all the time! A lot of wrestlers she defeated suffered head traumas and bruised ribs after taking a shot from that guitar! I expect at least one of the three lovely ladies in the ring right now to be added to Candy Cane's hit list!_"

The Canadian skipped down the ramp and rolled into the ring. The first woman to greet her was Tina Armstrong. The wrestler from DOA gave the crimson haired teenager a toe kick to the ribs, forcing her to drop her guitar. Tina then followed up with more elbow shots to the newest entrant's face. The American wrestler continued with the elbow strikes until she had Candy Cane backed in a corner.

But Candy Cane countered with a knee to Tina's gut. She then turned the tables and threw the blonde into the very same corner she was just at. It was now crimson haired eighteen year old's turn to have fun. She began the assault with a couple of knife edge chops to Tina Armstrong's chest. Every time Candy Cane's hand slapped the woman's chest, the crowd responded with a deafening "WOO!" After that, the schoolgirl dropout alternated right and left hooks to Tina's face, plus uppercuts to her gut.

The American had to do something, or else she would be eliminated by this brash young woman. She managed to block Candy Cane's left hook and tossed her back into the corner. But when Tina went for another right hand to the face, the Canadian timed the attack perfectly and caught the blonde's forearm. Again, Candy Cane continued with the knife edge chops to the sternum. Each successful strike had Tina reeling. The schoolgirl dropout stopped her attack when she had her opponent on the opposite corner.

"Off you... GO!" She grunted, Irish Whipping the #4 entrant into the turnbuckle behind her.

Tina's back bounced off the padded corner, which made had hobble forward. But Candy Cane bent forward and scooped the blonde off the ground. She lifted the opponent up high in the air. Gravity grabbed a hold of poor Tina, causing the American to drop on her back. Tina arched her spine upon impact. As the blonde grimaced in agony, Candy Cane signaled to the crowd. While most of the audience cheered for the newest entrant, some did jeer for the Canadian because of her badass reputation in the Rumble Roses.

"_Oh my! Look at the elevation of that back body drop!_"

"_How do you like that, Al? One moment Tina was in control of this match! The next thing you know, she's on her back after that hard fall!_"

Unfortunately, Candy Cane celebration was short lived. The moment she turned around, Gia Primo was back on her feet. All it took was one kick to the midsection, and the short haired woman was in control. She backed Candy Cane into the ropes before throwing her to the other side of the ring. Gia recalled how high Tina went when the Canadian beautifully executed the back body drop. So, she wondered if she could do any better. Primo bent forward and waited for the fifth entrant to approach her.

Instead, Gia felt a finger tapping her shoulder. When she looked up, Candy Cane unleashed a vicious right hook across her opponent's temple. The impact made groggy Primo face the other direction. This is exactly what the Canadian wanted. After kneeing her opponent's spine, Candy Cane hopped on her Gia's shoulders with her shins trapping her head. The crimson haired woman somersaulted and performed a beautiful reverse huricanrana, making Primo fall on her skull.

"_What quickness! What agility! And what acrobatics! Candy Cane's been impressive ever since she entered the ring!_"

"_Well, she's fresh! And that's why you want to pick that high number to enter the Ryona Rumble! Let these other competitors eliminate themselves or ware themselves down! Coming in fresh is critical in this kind of match!_"

After stomping on Gia's back a few more times, Candy Cane turned to her next victim, Sakura Hagiwara. It was obvious that this seventeen year old girl was in a bad way, especially after being on the receiving end of some massive punishment. She's been slammed on the mat countless of times and attacked in ways she had never experience before. And yet somehow, the former idol has made it back to her hands and knees.

But from the Canadian's eyes, it won't be for long.

Seeing the Japanese girl struggle to get back to her feet made the schoolgirl drop out smirk with malicious intent. As Candy Cane approached Hagiwara, she thought of ways to inflict more pain on the defenseless teen. When the crimson haired young woman reached the center of the ring, her foot inadvertently kicked something she had dropped on the ground not too long ago. She bent over and picked up her pin guitar. Candy Cane starred at her signature weapon, widening her grin at the endless possibilities she could do with it.

"_Oh my God! WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! NOT THE GUITAR! COME ON, NOT THE DAMN GUITAR!_"

"_Yes, the 'damn' guitar, Al! Some wrestlers use steel chairs, others use Kendo sticks and a few use baseball bats and sledgehammers! But this schoolgirl uses an electric guitar! Candy Cane's got that smug grin on her face! And you know what that means: bad news for her opponent!_"

"_In this case, that would be Sakura! Give me a break! This woman can't defend herself! Candy Cane can do whatever she wants with that guitar of hers, and there's nothing anyone can do about it!_"

"_It's all legal in the Ryona Rumble match! As legal as a wristlock! Haha! I love it! Let me tell you something, folks! If you have not seen Candy Cane in action with her signature weapon, feast your eyes on this!_"

It took a while for Sakura Hagiwara to return to her feet. On the other hand, she had no idea that the #5 entrant was standing behind her with her instrument pulled back. Candy Cane stalked her opponent, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. That is, until the young Japanese woman turned around. The Canadian brought her weapon up and took aim at Sakura's head. All of the sudden, she brought her guitar down.

*BANG*

"OH!" The crowd chanted the moment Candy Cane's guitar slammed against the skull of Hagiwara.

The former leader of Sweet Diva collapsed on the canvas and clenched her head. It was one of the hardest shots she took... ever. Sakura's been hit with a Kendo stick and a steel chair before. But this was an electric guitar. The impact force was much greater than most other weapons. It had the angular velocity of a baseball bat, yet the impulse power of a chair. The young woman rolled on the mat as if she's suffering from a massive headache.

Too bad for Sakura, Candy Cane wasn't done yet.

With the teenage girl lying on her stomach, the crimson haired woman continued with the assault. Again, Candy Cane brought her guitar down on Sakura's lower back. The impact made the young woman arch her back, almost into the letter C. Again, the Canadian attacked the spine of poor Sakura, and again the defenseless teen flopped around the ring, doing whatever she can to endure the pain.

*BANG* *BANG*

"_A thunderous shot with the guitar! Sakura's back could be shattered right now!_"

"_I told you, Al! You put an electric guitar in Candy Cane's hands, the results is always the same!_"

Candy Cane rose her guitar toward the roof and unleashed a vicious battle cry, showing her dominance and ruthless aggression to the crowd. While about a quarter of the crowd cheered for their favorite wrestler from Rumble Roses, everyone else jeered and booed the crimson haired woman. Apparently, not everyone was pleased with the guitar shots Sakura took, courtesy of Candy Cane's weapon.

Meanwhile, the former idol rolled her aching body toward the nearest corner. Her quick fidgeting symbolized how much pain she was in. Taking five shots to the back definitely hurts like hell. White hot tears of agony streamed down her cheek. She had no idea professional wrestling could be this painful. While Sakura wanted to win this match and become the strongest in the world, but even she was more concerned about her body and how long it would last.

With her weapon still in hand, the Canadian made her way towards Tina Armstrong, who was resting near the ropes. This was perfect chance to knock the American out for good. Candy Cane raised her weapon high before bringing it down, targeting Tina's skull. The twenty-four year old girl saw her opponent coming from the corner of her eye with her weapon pulled back. She let instincts take over, causing her to fall on the mat.

It turned out to be the perfect counter. By the time Candy Cane could react, it was too late. When she brought her guitar down, the instrument's body bounced off the ropes and smacked across the Canadian's skull. The eighteen year old drop out wobbled on her two feet before falling on her back. At the same time, Candy Cane dropped her weapon and momentarily lost consciousness.

"YEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The audience screamed their lungs out. All of the competitors were down on the mat, recovering or knocked from the last attack.

But there was another reason why almost everyone was on their feet. That's because there's a timer on the screen of the titantron, counting down the seconds for the next competitor to come out. So far, the first five entrants not only had different skills and abilities, but they're also crowd favorites too. As the clock ticked, the audience couldn't help but wonder who the next competitor to enter the ring.

"_This was what the Ryona Rumble is all about: a bunch of strong, powerful women beating the crap out of each other until they can barely stand. This is what the crowd came to see, and they're loving it. What a match! The crowd is on their feet!_"

"_Indeed, partner! Entry #6 is on her way! Who will be next to enter the Ryona Rumble?_"

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

><p><strong>Entrants<strong>

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong**

**#5 - Candy Cane**

**#6 - ?**

**#7 - ?**

**#8 - ?**

**#9 - ?**

**#10 - ?**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	6. Beth Phoenix

**Entry #6**

(watch?v=0EGyNz43uJE)

"YEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Apparently, the crowd's reaction summed it all up what everyone was feeling. The opening started with the strings that sang like something from an opera. The drums kicked in a few seconds later, followed by a few measures from the electric guitar. But just the sound of the entrance music gave the four competitors in the ring a chill down their spine. There's only one woman whose powerful entrance reflected her dominant personality.

And there she was, standing in the middle of the stage. This woman was in really good shape, even for a thirty-three year old. Her black wrestling attire had a golden firebird embedded across the chest and also on her left thigh. She also wore a black headband with a golden streak running across the middle, making it look like she's wearing a crown. With her strong arms held up high, it's as if this dominating female was queen of the world, or of the ring in this case. The way she showed off her muscles intimidated the exhausted women spread across the ring.

"_Oh my!_"

"_It's gone from bad to worse!_"

"_Probably the most dominating Diva in all of sports entertainment! Entering at #6, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix! A three-time WWE Women's Champion, a former Divas Champion! She was voted Diva of the Year in 2008 and 2011! And if that's not enough, she became the second female to enter the Royal Rumble back in 2010! Needless to say she had the credentials, the accolades, and the talent that made her one of the greatest Divas in the WWE!_"

"_And if ask me Al, this would be my pick to win the Ryona Rumble! It doesn't matter if she's the sixth entry, the twentieth entry or even the first entry! Beth Phoenix is one of the strongest competitors that ever stepped in the ring! There are not many woman that can bench press a WWE Diva ten times in a row and still have enough strength to Glam Slam her beautiful face on the canvas!_"

"_And look at the eyes of Candy Cane, and Gia Primo! They're frightened! They're terrified! And they should be! Because here comes the Glamazon!_"

Beth Phoenix marched down the ramp, walked up the steel steps and stood on the apron. She stared down all four competitors who remained in the matchup. As the Glamazon slowly entered the squared circle, she scanned the ring to see which opponent she will take out first. Being the overconfident and cocky Diva she was, Beth believed she could eliminate all four competitors before the next person could enter the ring.

But her first opponent came to her instead. Gia Primo ran toward the Glamazon and gave her a couple of right forearms to her face. But Beth Phoenix took the blows easily, smiling at her opponent as if her attacks didn't have any effect on her. The short haired woman took a step back, wondering how else she could wear down the newest entrant of the Ryona Rumble. But the blonde flexed her muscles; a message to Gia to bring it on. Primo then responded with a slap to the Glamazon's cheek.

"OOH!" The crowd reacted.

"_Well, that was disrespectful!_"

"_Oh man, I think that just made Beth Phoenix mad... if she wasn't mad before!_"

The commentator was right. The blonde grabbed Gia by the arm and Irish Whipped her to the other side of the ring. The short haired wrestler bounced off the ropes and sprinted toward Beth Phoenix. But the Glamazon bent forward and was ready to eliminate the third entrant. When Gia Primo was close enough, Beth Phoenix grabbed her opponent and lifted up and over the ropes. Gia flipped in the air once before landing on her back on the unforgiving floor.

"_OH MY! DID YOU SEE THAT? BETH PHOENIX ELIMATED GIA PRIMO WITH A BACK BODY DROP OUT OF THE RING!_"

"_Amazing! What power! What strength; as expected from the former Divas Champion!_"

"_That was a hard landing, partner! I'll be shocked if Gia's back isn't broken!_"

"_Nevertheless, there goes the second competitor of the Ryona Rumble!_"

Beth Phoenix smirked at the injured wrestler writhing in pain on the ground. The blonde turned around to resume the match, just in time to see Candy Cane approaching with her electric guitar in her hands. The Canadian unleashed a vicious swing, but the Glamazon ducked underneath the weapon to avoid getting hit. A hard punch to the teenager's skull forced the schoolgirl to drop her instrument.

Next, the Glamazon lifted Candy Cane up high with a gorilla press. She walked around the ring once to show the crowd her superior strength. As for the Canadian, she's hoping that Beth Phoenix would put her down sooner or later. She was already getting dizzy at that current height. A few seconds later, Candy Cane's wish came true.

Just not the way she wanted it.

The former WWE Diva walked toward the edge of the ring and tossed the schoolgirl dropout over the ropes. Instead of landing on the floor, Candy Cane landed stomach first across her the semiconscious Gia Primo's belly. The impact knocked the wind out of both women. Back in the ring, Beth Phoenix performed her trademark pose. The audience stood up and cheered for the powerful wrestler standing in the middle of the ring.

"_Unbelievable! What an impressive display by the Glamazon! She not only eliminated two opponents at once, but the way she did it was amazing!_"

"_A back body drop to Gia, and a gorilla press drop on Candy Cane! I told you this was my pick to be the winner of the Ryona Rumble, Al!_"

"_Definitely a good call! That's two competitors down already! But Sakura Hagiwara and Tina Armstrong appeared to be exhausted! Let's see if the powerful Beth Phoenix can make short work of the other two women in the ring!_"

Since Tina was the first one to her feet, the Glamazon went after her first. Beth Phoenix shoved the twenty-four year old wrestler back in the corner. She then rapidly stomped on Tina's aching belly. The defenseless blonde could only endure so much. After the fifth stomp, Tina lost her footing and fell on her bottom. But that still didn't stop the former WWE Diva. She kept on stamping Armstrong's tummy until she got bored.

When Beth Phoenix was through, she helped the winded Tina back to a standing position and turned her around so she's facing the turnbuckle. The Glamazon pulled her hand all the way back before slapping Tina's plump ass. This not only made the blonde's face turn red with embarrassment, but it also made the crowd reacted with awe in unison. Unfortunately, Beth Phoenix wanted to humiliate Tina more instead of eliminating her.

"OOH!" The audience chanted when the Glamazon spanked her opponent's butt for the second time. This time, it stung more than usual.

Tina fought hard to prevent the tears from falling. With her temporarily distracted, the Glamazon grabbed a fistful of her opponent's hair and yanked her down to the mat. Armstrong landed hard on the back of her head. Beth Phoenix followed up with a vicious elbow to the gut, making poor Tina flip on her stomach and kicking her legs about. Saliva dripped out of the blonde's mouth and onto the canvas.

But it got worse when the former three time Women's Champion dropped to her knees and continued to spank Tina's ass, making sure that each butt cheek got the same treatment. All Armstrong could do is wait until this embarrassing punishment was over. And that'll happen only when the Glamazon said so. After what appeared to be the twentieth slap, Beth Phoenix finished the assault by kick to Tina's rear end.

"_Oh, come on!_"

"_What?_"

"_This is humiliating! The Glamazon is making Tina Armstrong's life miserable!_"

"_She's having fun at Tina's expense! I don't know about you, Al! But I paid good money to something like this!_"

"_Nonetheless, Beth Phoenix, the #6 entry, is in control of this matchup! Then again, we expect nothing less! After all, she isn't called the Glamazon for nothing!_"

"_And it looks like Sakura Hagiwara's about to find out why!_"

Just like the commentator said, Beth Phoenix changed targets and went after the teenage idol. She spotted Sakura using the ropes to get back to her feet. It was gratifying to see this young woman struggle. Then again, what'll make it even better is hearing her scream in pain and crying for mercy. The Glamazon approached the seventeen year old, grabbed her by the hair and helped her to a standing position.

But when she went for a punch to the head, Sakura found some life and successfully blocked the attack. Hagiwara countered by throwing more forearm and elbow shots to the cranium of Beth Phoenix. The former WWE Diva couldn't get things going, especially with this feisty young wrestler attacking her with quick strikes. As the Japanese teenager continued to build some momentum, the crowd got on their feet to support the former idol.

Once she had the Glamazon in a daze, Sakura bounced off the ropes to gain some speed. Again, she went for another tilt-a-whirl headscissors take down. Around and around she went, making the audience cheer wildly. Unfortunately, all of the momentum came to a halt when Beth Phoenix caught the slender female by the torso. With her opponent trapped around her arms, the blonde dropped Sakura's back on top of her knee.

"GUH..." The former leader of Sweet Diva grunted.

"_Oh no! What a backbreaker, by the Glamazon! You can hear and feel the impact from here!_"

"_It looks like Beth Phoenix isn't done yet, folks! CHECK IT OUT!_"

By using raw power, the former WWE Diva deadlifted her body off of her leg before smashing her once again with another backbreaker. The way Hagiwara gagged upon impact made it sound like it hurts a lot. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. Her mouth was opened, yet only muffled groans of agony escaped her lips. When she thought it was over, Beth Phoenix lifted the teenager up again. She made her way toward the center of the ring and completed the combination with a third backbreaker.

"_Three backbreakers? Oh my God!_"

"_That's power right there, ladies and gentlemen! This is Beth Phoenix at her very best... WHAT THE..._"

Just when the seventeen year old wrestler thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. The blonde casually lifted the poor girl up again, ready to do some more damage to Hagiwara's spine. Most of the audience thought that the Glamazon was going to go for another backbreaker. A fourth devastating move like that would surely result in a serious back injury. Sakura, and even her fans, feared what Beth Phoenix has in store.

Suddenly, the #6 entrant fell down to the mat in a sitting position, slamming the Japanese teenager into the mat, spine first. Sakura groaned in agony and massaged her injured back.

"_A sidewalk slam! The power of the Glamazon on display before our very eyes! Sakura's spine bounced off the canvas! Beth Phoenix smiling at the expense of her opponents!_"

"_You said it before, Al! Beth Phoenix has some experiences competing in matches similar to this! In 2010, she not only became the second female in WWE history to enter the Royal Rumble, but she also managed to eliminate The Great Khali, one of the largest athletes in all of sports entertainment!_"

The #1 entrant somehow got back to a seated position. On the other hand, she was too hurt to fight back. Sakura had one hand out in front of Beth Phoenix, silently telling her opponent that she couldn't take anymore. But the Glamazon smirked when she saw the broken girl begging for mercy. It brought her joy and satisfaction, knowing that she is in control of her fate. And what's worse, there's nothing Hagiwara could do to stop her.

Beth Phoenix grabbed Sakura's luscious black hair and gave it a good yank to bring the battered teenager back to her feet. She then reached between her opponent's legs with one arm and reached around her back from the same side with her other arm. The Glamazon lifted the seventeen year old up and turned her upside down so that she was held up by the blonde's arm cradling her back. The former WWE Divas Champion then threw the former idol down to the ground so that she landed on her back.

"AAHHHH!" The poor girl screamed when Beth Phoenix slammed her on the unforgiving mat.

"_A big scoop slam from the Glamazon, wearing Sakura Hagiwara down!_"

"_I don't think Sakura can take any more punishment! Beth Phoenix used three backbreakers, a sidewalk slam and a scoop slam on the #1 entrant! Sakura's back has got to be stiff right now! It's a miracle if any part of her spine isn't broken!_"

The Glamazon felt that she has had enough fun torturing the young competitor. She spent several moments relishing this moment. Seeing her opponent grimacing in pain was one of her favorite parts of wrestling. As Sakura used what little strength she had left to roll her battered body into a corner, Beth Phoenix made her way to the other side of the ring, where an exhausted Tina Armstrong was waiting for her.

The wrestler from Dead or Alive pounced off the corner and met her opponent with a high-impact clothesline. She caught the Glamazon off-guard, causing her to fall on her back. Tina followed up with more vicious stomps all over the former WWE Diva's body and head. But these weren't average stomps. Each attack was payback for embarrassing her in front of the crowd of fifty thousand.

After stomping on the sixth entrant for several moments, Tina Armstrong dragged her opponent near a corner to do some more damage. The fourth entrant of the Ryona Rumble the climbed the turnbuckle and signaled the crowd to give her more energy. In response, the audience stood on their feet cheered on their favorite wrestler. Once she had the people in the palm of her hand, Tina sprang off the top rope and executed in backflip in midair.

But before she could land the moonsault, Beth Phoenix's consciousness came back to her. The Glamazon brought her knees to her chest to counter her opponent's aerial attack. Tina couldn't brace herself for the landing. The crowd gasped when Tina's belly slammed hard into Beth Phoenix's legs. The poor woman coughed for air and rolled into another corner to catch her breath. The Glamazon returned to her feet and targeted the Dead or Alive wrestler with anger in her eyes. After stomping on Tina's belly about six times, she then pressed her boot into her opponent's throat.

"_Look at Beth Phoenix choking the life out of Tina Armstrong! She's much more focused on hurting her opponent than eliminating her, Ray!_"

"_It all started with that very careless mistake by Tina Armstrong! Instead of finishing the Glamazon off and eliminating a legitimate threat, she went for a high-risk maneuver and it cost her! Now, all of the momentum has shifted to the side of the former WWE Diva!_"

"_I tell you, partner! Beth Phoenix has been dominating the match ever since she stepped in the ring! She eliminated two entrant already, and now she's making mincemeat out of the other two remaining in the match! Sakura Hagiwara's unconscious on the other side of the ring, while Tina Armstrong helpless in the other corner!_"

"_The Glamazon was one of the most powerful Divas in the WWE! And now, here she is in control of the Ryona Rumble matchup? Who can possibly take out the unstoppable Beth Phoenix?_"

The sixth entrant noticed that the crowd was back on their feet and facing the titantron. The Glamazon looked toward the stage and saw the clock was counting down for the next competitor to make her appearance. But the Glamazon couldn't help but grin. Beth Phoenix wasn't just excited about who's coming down the ramp next. She knew that there's not a wrestler in the back that can possibly bring her down. She was ready to take on whoever's about to make their entrance.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

><p><strong>Entrants<strong>

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - ?**

**#8 - ?**

**#9 - ?**

**#10 - ?**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	7. Angelina

**Entry #7**

(watch?v=ipHr8aNu2ks)

A twenty-five year old brown haired woman danced on stage to one of Shakira's big hit songs. The way she shook her sexy hips to the belly dancing music had almost all of the males drooling. She's dressed like she's ready to wrestle. This young woman had a red laced, sports bra and matching red bikini bottom. Black boots and kneepads were the only things covering this gorgeous competitor's sexy legs.

But that still didn't make her less attracting.

"_The Latin Sensation, Angelina entering at a #7! From Ring Divas, she has competed against some of best wrestlers in the country!_"

"_I'm sorry, Al! Were you saying something? Hehe! I was busy watching this lovely woman dance! Man, look at her shake those hips!_"

"_You sure are easily distracted, huh partner?_"

"_Maybe I could ask Angelina to give me a lap dance before she enters the ring?_"

"_Now's not the time, buddy!_"

As the music continued to play, the Latin Sensation danced down the ramp, impressing the male fans standing in the front row. She pranced around the ring as well, shaking her perfectly shaped hips with each beat of the drums and powerful sounds of the trumpets. It's as if her dancing triggered a domino effect all across the arena. More than half of the audience were already on their feet, moving their bodies to the music.

Meanwhile, the former WWE Diva stood at the center of the ring and watched the newest entrant partying with the crowd. From the look on her face, she was very annoyed how this newbie was taking her sweet time to enter the ring. There's a match going on right now, yet this twenty-five year old woman was still dancing like there's no tomorrow.

It drove her even more crazy when the Ring Divas made her way toward the commentator's area and winked at the two men sitting behind the table.

"_OH, YES! YES, YES, YES! GO ANGELINA! SHAKE IT! SHAKE THOSE SEXY HIPS!_"

"_Will you cut it out, Ray?_"

"_What? This is the Ryona Rumble! I'm enjoying myself! Take a chill pill, partner! Let loose and have a little fun while you're at it!_"

"_I don't know about you, but I rather see some action than a dance show! This is just a waste of time!_"

"_Meh, says you!_"

Angelina's entrance music slowly faded out when the sexy diva finished her dance routine in front of the commentators. With her eyes still on the two handsome men sitting behind the table, she hopped on the ring apron and stepped in between the ropes. It was time to show the entire world what the Latin Sensation is capable of. She may have a gorgeous body, but that doesn't mean that this vicious vixen has some fight in her.

But she never got a chance to prove it.

The moment she entered the ring, Beth Phoenix was there to greet her a devastating clothesline. Angelina flipped over the top rope and was already eliminated before she could even start. The Latin Sensation landed pretty hard on her back. Meanwhile, the referees outside the ring checked on the Ring Diva competitor to see is she was alright. Although, they did have to remind her that she had to leave the ring since she was already eliminated.

"_I can't believe it! Angelina's been eliminated? How's that possible? It's a fluke, Al! Outrageous!_"

"_Say what you want, Ray! But the bottom line is this! Angelina's gone! Instead of four competitors in the ring, we are right back to three! Beth Phoenix, Tina Armstrong and Sakura Hagiwara!_"

"_Poor Angelina! Maybe I should go over there and give her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation!_"

"_If it makes you feel any better, the Latin Sensation did set the record for the Shortest Time Spent in the Ryona Rumble! One second, partner! Angelina was eliminated ONE second after entering the ring!_"

As for the crowd, they thought it was funny how someone can be knocked out of the matchup so quickly. While a few were disappointed because one of their favorite competitors had an early exit, the rest didn't care. After all, this was a wrestling match, not a dance show. So if anyone was to blame for making a fool out of herself, it would all fall on the Latin Sensation, Angelina.

After laughing at the Ring Divas model, the Glamazon refocused her attention back to the competitors remaining in the ring. She found Tina Armstrong crawling toward one of the corners and Sakura Hagiwara using the ropes to return to a standing position. With both women struggling to get back to their feet, it's easy pickings for the former WWE Diva. She was going have a fun time beating the hell out of those two.

Beth Phoenix decided to go after the #1 entrant first, since she closer and almost out of it. She grabbed a fistful of Sakura's black hair and dragged her toward the center of the ring. The Glamazon draped her opponent's left arm over her shoulder, ready deliver a vertical suplex to the seventeen year old girl. But when she lifted Hagiwara off of the ground, the Japanese wrestler countered by rotating her own body in midair, landing on her feet in the process.

When the blonde turned around, Sakura leaped and delivered a powerful dropkick to the face. Both women fell on the canvas at the same time. The attack almost knocked Beth Phoenix unconscious. She rubbed her jaw, checking to see if she had lost any teeth. As for Sakura, the dropkick probably did more damage to her than her opponent. She landed on her stomach, which intensified the pain in her ribs. However, she found some life. If she doesn't cash in now, it will all be for not.

The Japanese idol bounced off the ropes and picked up speed to execute another attack. But when she approached the Glamazon, her opponent was back on her feet and ready for her. With her lift hand on Sakura's sternum and her right hand on the teenager's thigh, Beth Phoenix lifted the young woman off of her feet with her arms. The crowd went nuts as the former WWE Diva walked around the ring, holding Sakura Hagiwara up in a gorilla press.

"_Oh my God! Look at the strength of the Glamazon!_"

"_She's one of the most powerful women in women's wrestling history, Ray! Could this be it for the #1 entrant?_"

Beth Phoenix thought about throwing the seventeen year old girl out of the ring, but then she came up with another idea. The blonde haired Diva really wanted to show the entire audience, as well as the millions of viewers watching at home exactly how strong she really was. The Glamazon made her way back to the center of the ring so everyone could see her. Next, the #6 entrant flexed and extended her elbows, using her deltoid muscles and triceps to lift the teenager's body like she was a barbell. The terrified girl felt her heart slow down every time Beth Phoenix brought her down, then accelerating when she brought her up.

"1... 2... 3..." The people in the arena counted every time the Glamazon successfully lifted Sakura's body up and down. "8... 9... 10!"

On the tenth press, the blonde fully extended her arms toward the ceiling. She held the seventeen year old girl up there for a few more seconds. But to Sakura, it felt like hours. All of the sudden, Beth Phoenix released the #1 entrant, causing the poor Japanese girl to fall flat on her face, breasts and midsection. She clinched her injured ribs and grimaced in agony. As the young woman rolled to a corner, the Glamazon celebrated with her signature arm raise.

"_Did you hear the impact when Sakura's body hit the floor?_"

"_I sure did, partner! Instead of eliminating her fourth straight opponent, the former WWE Diva showed off her power by treating Hagiwara as a barbell! Beth Phoenix has been dominating ever since she's entered the match at #6!_"

"_Meanwhile, Tina and Sakura are exhausted! One's struggling to make it back to her feet, the other's in the on her stomach, probably unconscious!_"

Beth Phoenix approached the other blonde and threw her into the turnbuckle. Still out of breath, Tina Armstrong's once again vulnerable for another one of the Glamazon's onslaughts. The former WWE Diva hooked Tina's arms and legs behind the first and second ropes, hanging her opponent in the corner. Beth Phoenix went back on the attack with a frying pan chop to the twenty-four year old woman's exposed chest.

"WOO!" The audience reacted when the impact produced a thunderous sound.

Again the Glamazon delivered a flurry of forearm slaps to her opponent's chest. And again, the crowd would get excited with each strike. After about the seventh chop, there was a red hand print on Tina's sternum. Tears were starting to form in the humiliated woman's eye. Her chest stung like an intense sunburn. Needless to say that she was thankful that Beth Phoenix decided to stop.

But who said she was done there?

The former WWE Diva walked back to the opposite corner before facing her opponent once again. She knew the perfect way to finish the assault. One of her previous coworkers was known for this move, so why not try it? Beth Phoenix picked up speed and rant toward the helpless DOA wrestler hung in the turnbuckle. When the Glamazon was close enough, she connected with a low kick to Tina's womanhood.

"OOH!" Everyone in the audience gasped when Beth Phoenix struck her opponent's pussy

The agony was intense. Tina collapsed on the ring, completely covered in sweat. Only muffled moans escaped her lips. She had both hands on her swollen womanhood, unable to move from her current spot. Meanwhile, the Glamazon wasn't finished with her opponent just yet. With both hands on the top rope for leverage, Beth Phoenix placed her left foot on the back of the neck.

"MMMHHMMM!" groaned the fourth entrant as the Glamazon continued to apply pressure on her. She kicked her legs about, doing everything she can to ignore the pain.

"_Look at this! Beth Phoenix mercilessly stepping on Tina Armstrong!_"

"_With that much weight on the back of your head, it's like your face is being squeezed in a vice!_"

After having her fun with the other blonde, the Glamazon made her way toward the teenager lying on her stomach in the middle of the ring. She brought the dazed Hagiwara to a standing position. The look on the poor seventeen year old girl's face told Beth Phoenix, as well as the audience and viewers watching at home, that she was out of it. She could barely stand on her own power.

Now would be the perfect time to eliminate her.

The Glamazon picked up Sakura Hagiwara on her shoulders and ran toward one of the ropes. The plan was to toss the nearly lifeless teenager over the top rope and have her crash on the hard ring floor. But once she reached the end of the ring, the former idol regained her consciousness. To prevent herself from going over the top, Sakura used both hands to rope. This prevented Beth Phoenix to reach the edge of the squared circle. The blonde couldn't eliminate the leader of Sweet Diva, even if she tried.

Oh well. She can make do with what she have.

Beth Phoenix backed up a couple steps so that Sakura's legs were on her shoulders. She then extended her arms and pushed the teenager's thighs upward. While it wasn't enough to flip Hagiwara out of the ring, she did managed to keep the Japanese wrestler up high for a little bit. But when gravity finally brought her down, The Glamazon unleashed hard and devastating kick straight up the midsection. The teenage girl clutched her belly and flopped around the ring.

"_Oh man! What a shot! Again, Beth Phoenix targeting the injured ribs of Sakura Hagiwara!_"

"_The good news is that Sakura was able to avoid elimination! That bad news is now she has to suffer another vicious beat down from Beth Phoenix!_"

Again, the Glamazon picked up the winded teenager on her shoulders and carried her toward the center of the ring. She gazed at the titantron for a few moments. Numbers appeared on the screen, indicating that the next entrant was about to come out. It still didn't matter to her, since she's able to take out every competitor that got in her way. As the timer counted down, Beth Phoenix dropped down to her knees, forcing her opponent's stomach to impact her shoulder. The gutbuster drop left poor Sakura on her sides, clinching her tummy like she has a stomachache. Exhausted and breathing heavily, all she could do is wait and hope that the next entrant of the Ryona Rumble can take Beth Phoenix's attention away from her.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

><p><strong>Entrants<strong>

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - ?**

**#9 - ?**

**#10 - ?**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	8. White Lotus

**Entry #8**

(watch?v=1RlkpjbPitQ)

Once when Berlin's love song echoed throughout the arena, only a handful of people were cheering because they know who was about to make her entrance. And there, standing at the center of the stage was a young woman with long, black hair that reached her upper back. She wore a sexy, silver leotard with a large hole in the middle to shoe the crowd her stomach. This girl also wore long, white boots that reach past her thighs. When she made her entrance, she wore a long, silver cape. But she took it off before making her way down the ramp.

On the other hand, her most prominent feature was the beautiful flower that hung gracefully on the left side of her hair.

"_Well lookie here! This young lady could be real dark horse in this match up! Entering at #8, it's the White Lotus!_"

"_No argument there, Al! And for those of you who don't know anything about this girl, allow me to give you a little background information on this young, but promising competitor! White Lotus grew up learning all kinds of martial arts! Day and night, she practices and sharpens her fighting skills to become a force to be reckon with! One day, on a trip to China, she stumbled across a white, magical flower that granted her special powers! Now has enhanced strength, the power of flight and superhuman reflexes to evade enemy attacks!_"

"_Talk about having a huge advantage, Ray! Don't let this girl's size fool you! A single punch can break boulders, or in this case, bones. White Lotus has her sights set on upsetting everyone in the Ryona Rumble!_"

"_Including Beth Phoenix, who has done nothing but dominate this competition! You can see the look in her eyes that she has no idea who this girl is! But the Glamazon better not let her guard down! Otherwise, she'll be the next one eliminated!_"

White Lotus slowly entered the ring and stepped toward the center of the ring, where she and the former WWE Diva engaged in a fierce stare down. Standing at 5'7'', Beth Phoenix obviously has the advantage in height. But regardless of the difference in size, the black haired girl refused to back down. It doesn't matter how strong the so called 'Glamazon' was. She knew that her punches packed more power than hers.

"You think you're better than me? Huh? Whatcha gonna do, squirt?" Beth Phoenix shouted toward the young girl.

White Lotus responded with a smile and a nod.

Realizing that words and trash talking wasn't getting her anywhere, the former Divas Champion tried shoving the young woman, hoping that would be enough to get her off balance or fall on the mat. But White Lotus never budged from the same spot she stood. In fact, Beth Phoenix was the one being pushed back, trying to regain her balance. She grabbed the ropes so she wouldn't fall. What made the blonde mad was that this black haired girl was still smiling.

"_Well, that went well!_"

"_The Glamazon can taunt and toy all she likes, Ray! But White Lotus isn't going to back down! She's going to go eye-to-eye... or at least as close as you can get to eye-to-eye with Beth Phoenix!_"

"_On a side note, this could be the best thing that's ever happened to the other two competitors in the ring! Over the past few minutes, Sakura Hagiwara and Tina Armstrong have been abused and destroyed by the Glamazon! Now that White Lotus is in the ring, Beth Phoenix can focus her attention on someone else besides them!_"

Once again, the former WWE Diva was back on the attack. She bounced off the ropes and went for a powerful punch to the nose of White Lotus. The black haired girl took the attack like it was nothing. As expected, she did not feel a single thing. On the other hand, it's a different story for Beth Phoenix. The Glamazon shook her attack hand and hissed in pain. It's like she punched a brick wall.

Now it was White Lotus's turn to show her strength.

She placed her five finger tips on the blonde's sternum. All it took was small push, but she already had Beth Phoenix stumbling. The former WWE Diva couldn't stop herself. She fell through the top and middle ropes and rolled on the floor until her body collided against the barrier. Everyone in the arena saw what happened and they were on their feet, cheering once again for the newest entrant.

"_That's power! That's strength, ladies and gentlemen! White Lotus effortlessly pushed the almighty Glamazon out of the ring like she was as light as a feather!_"

"_What are you celebrating about, Al? Beth Phoenix fell through the ropes! You know what that means, right?_"

"_Indeed! Beth Phoenix is not eliminated, folks! The Glamazon went through the top and middle ropes, instead of going over the top rope! While her feet did touch the ground, Beth Phoenix is still in this matchup!_"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Because how in the world are you going to eliminate someone who can not only punch through rocks, but her body is as hard as a rock?"

It took a while for the Glamazon to get back to her feet. Apparently, the girl standing in the middle of the ring was nowhere near human. In other words, desperate times calls for desperate measures. Beth Phoenix removed the fabric from the bottom of the ring and grabbed a steel chair from underneath. Most of the crowd responded with boos, jeers thumbs down as the Glamazon brought the weapon into the ring.

Of course, White Lotus doesn't seem to mind.

Beth Phoenix reentered the squared circle and picked up steel chair. Once again, the grin remained on White Lotus's face. The Glamazon took it as an insult to her ability. Figured that it's about to wipe that smirk off the girl's mouth for good, the blonde raised her weapon above her head and took aim at the girl's small head. With all of her strength, the Glamazon threw her arms down, which brought the thirty inch steel chair on eighth entrant's skull.

*SMACK*

The seat of the chair collided against the girl's head, causing it to deform. That kind of shot would've knocked someone unconscious, possibly concussing them. On the other hand, White Lotus stood her ground, taking the chair attack with ease. Not a single drop of blood was drawn from that attack. Needless to say that Beth Phoenix's chair shot had no effect on this superhuman being.

Just in case that wasn't enough to prove her point, White Lotus pulled a fist back and unleashed a vicious punch, taking aim at the steel chair the Glamazon was holding. Not only she knock the weapon out of Beth Phoenix's hand, but she sent the chair from the center of the arena, all the way toward far end of the audience. Some of the people had to duck out of the way so they wouldn't get hit by the flying object.

"_WHOA! DID YOU SEE THAT? WHITE LOTUS JUST SENT THAT STEEL CHAIR ALL THE WAY TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ARENA!_"

"_Calm down, Al! It's a good thing no one was hurt! Otherwise, the whole company would be sued!_"

But a lawsuit is the least of Beth Phoenix's concern. Before she knew it, White Lotus has already picked her up in a gorilla press. To show the crowd and the world her strength, the black haired girl held the blonde up for almost half a minute. Now, the Glamazon knew what it felt like when she did this to her opponents. She wanted to get down, but was completely powerless at this point.

White Lotus lightly pressed upward. Even though it was supposed to be a gentle push, the young woman sent Beth Phoenix at least ten feet in the air. In order to protect herself, the Glamazon flipped on her side in midair, just before she hit the ground. The good news was that she didn't land on her stomach or spine, let alone suffer any serious injury. On the other hand, a ten foot fall does cause a lot of pain. Beth Phoenix rolled underneath the ropes and fell out of the ring, too hurt to fight.

"_I can't believe it! That Gorilla Press Drop is one for the record books! That was about a ten foot drop! Even the almighty Beth Phoenix couldn't lift her opponents that high!_"

"_Again, the Glamazon is not eliminated! She went underneath the bottom rope, so she's still in this matchup, Ray!_"

"_Even so, this is a smart move by the #6 entrant! She wants to be as far away from White Lotus as possible! Now it's Tina Armstrong's and Sakura Hagiwara's turn to feel the wrath of this powerful young woman!_"

Since the Ryona Rumble match was still underway, White Lotus refocused her attention on the teenage idol, who was using the ropes to get back to a standing position. The black haired girl assisted the Japanese wrestler back to her feet. When Sakura saw the eighth entrant right in her face, she created some space between herself and her opponent. Hagiwara jumped and landed a dropkick on the White Lotus's face. While she did managed to get the girl to step back, the kick was less effective than Beth Phoenix's chair shot.

Again, Sakura landed on her injured midsection. Apparently, her stomach was still suffering the effects of the previous throws and shots her previous opponents had given her. Unfortunately, White Lotus wasn't about to show the poor teenager any mercy. Once she helped the Japanese wrestler back to her feet, the black haired girl Irish Whipped the former idol towards one of the corners.

The added strength sent Hagiwara out of control toward the turnbuckle. She crashed sternum first into the padded corner and fell on her back. Even though there was protection on that turnbuckle, the impact damaged the girl's midsection even more. Sakura Hagiwara clenched into a ball and flopped all over the ring, showing everyone how much pain she was in. Tears formed in her eyes and were about to fall off at any second.

"Guh... Ugh..." groaned the Japanese teenage idol. The pain grew more excruciating every time she breathed.

"_Ouch! That's gotta hurt!_"

"_Poor Sakura's ribs must be on fire right now, especially after that impact!_"

"_Uh-oh! It looks like it's Tina's turn to be punished!_"

Unlike Beth Phoenix and Sakura Hagiwara, Tina Armstrong has experience in fighting opponents who were bigger and stronger than her. If anything, she wasn't the least bit afraid of this tiny girl with super strength. The blonde winded up her arms and charged toward White Lotus. With one of her extremities, the Dead or Alive wrestler unleashed her strongest clothesline on her opponent.

Too bad for Tina, White Lotus was much stronger compared to the other fighters she faced. The moment her forearm collided against the girl's head, it did more pain to blonde than the #8 entrant. Armstrong shook her arm, hoping that would shake off the agony. But with her temporary distracted, White Lotus seized the opportunity to do some more damage to her opponent.

The black haired young woman bounced off the ropes and went for a clothesline of her own. Once when her forearm made contact with Tina's sternum, the blonde tumbled in midair a couple of times before falling flat on her face. With all three of her opponents on the ground, White Lotus flew around the arena, showing the audience her superior abilities. Just seeing this young lady fly had everyone on their feet. They were so entranced, they had no idea the titantron was on the countdown again.

"_Well, for those of you who have no idea who White Lotus is, I hope you're impressed!_"

"_I sure am, partner! Entrant #9 is about to make her way toward the ring! Let's hope she could at least provide a challenge to White Lotus!_"

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

><p><strong>Entrants<strong>

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus**

**#9 - ?**

**#10 - ?**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	9. Tara

**Entry #9**

(watch?v=Bbx-nn6TMlE)

White Lotus was a little surprised when the rocking sounds of the electric guitar sung across the arena. For fans of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, only one specific female whose tenacity and ferocity could only be matched by the entrance music. And for the wrestling fans in general, they were also aware of not only what the next competitor has accomplished throughout her career, but also of her skills and various moves.

Moments later, a forty year old woman with long, black hair with reddish highlights all over stood on the center of the staged with her hands on her hips. She then took off her red t-shirt to display her revealing, sexy wrestling attire. She wore a silver bra with red streaks along the edges, held together by a white emblem in the shape of a spider. The competitor's tights also had the same matching color as her top. She had a red kneepad on her left leg, but a leg brace on her right. Finally, her black boots had the designs of a bunch of spider webs.

"_Uh-oh!_"

"_One of the most dominant competitors in all of women's wrestling! Here comes Tara!_"

"_This feisty female ruled the Knockouts Division in TNA! A five time TNA Knockouts Champion, a former TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion! She's rough! She's tough! And she's got her sights set White Lotus_!"

"_Even so, Tara's only human, Al! Unlike White Lotus who has superhuman powers, the former TNA Knockout pales in comparison to this young woman!_"

"_I wouldn't count Tara out just yet, Ray! Tara has defeated Awesome Kong back in 2011, and her strength almost matches White Lotus's! I can't wait to see what she has in store for us!_"

Tara slowly entered the ring while keeping her eyes on the black haired girl. A couple of minutes ago, she did witness White Lotus not only punched a steel chair to the crowd, but she also took out three of the best fighters in the world. Without a doubt, approaching the young woman with extreme caution was crucial. One mistake and not only she could be eliminate, but also suffer some serious injuries along the way.

So to be on the safe side, Tara made her way towards the wrestler in the corner and went right to work on Sakura Hagiwara, stomping her injured ribs. This tactic of hers earned the former TNA Knockout a flurry of boos.

"_Hold on! Wait a minute! What's going on here? Tara's going after the #1 entrant instead of White Lotus? What's the point? Sakura's helpless! She can't defend herself!_"

"_That doesn't matter, Ray! Don't forget that this is the Ryona Rumble! It's every woman for herself! And if you ask me, this is a smart move by Tara! Why waste your energy on someone like White Lotus when you can go after the weakened Sakura Hagiwara?_"

Meanwhile, White Lotus stood in the opposite corner, looking mightily confused. While it is not against the rules to attack an opponent who's almost helpless, it's still unethical. But then again, this is a battle royale, meaning the match will continue until one competitor was left. So, essentially, there's nothing wrong with brutally assaulting the former teenage idol with powerful stomps to the midsection.

But she wasn't finished with her yet. Tara brought the poor Japanese teen to a standing position and banged her the turnbuckle a few times. Afterwards, she delivered punch after punch to the exposed head. All the while, Sakura's arms laid helplessly on the top ropes, unable to protect the girl's skull. The moment she thought of defending herself, another shot to the head would sent her back to La-La Land.

Next, the five time TNA Knockouts Champion placed her opponent's head in between her legs and lifted her up on her shoulders. It appeared as if Tara was going for a powerbomb, which would've been a devastating blow to her head and torso at the same time. But instead of slamming Hagiwara hard on the mat, the forty year old woman focused her attention back on the turnbuckle. She threw the teenage girl down on the corner. Sakura's head snapped back when her body collided against the padding. She fell flat on her face and passed out.

"_My God, folks! Sakura Hagiwara's is flat on her stomach, nearly lifeless!_"

"_And it looks like she's going after Tina Armstrong now!_"

Just as the commentator said, Tara went right to work on the blonde haired wrestler. She started off with a mount position on top of Tina and started choking the life out of her. The twenty-four year old woman kicked and fought for air. But apparently, her body was too weak to put up a fight. But before Tina was about to go to sleep, Tara released the hold and unleashed a few vicious hooks to her beautiful face.

Once again, White Lotus stood in her corner, waiting for the newest entrant to face her.

Tara then helped the weakened Tina Armstrong back up to a vertical base. A few forearm shots knocked the blonde on the ropes. The former TNA Knockout then Irish Whipped her opponent to the other side of the ring. Tina bounced off the cables and sprinted toward the dark haired female. All of the sudden, the forty year old wrestler unleashed a powerful superkick to her opponent's jaw, potentially knocking a few teeth out of her mouth. Tina Armstrong fell hard on the mat. Her arms and legs spread out like an eagle. The five time Knockouts Champion raised her arms in victory.

To end the onslaught in style, Tara returned to the seventeen year old girl and helped her to her feet. Next, she lifted Sakura Hagiwara up on her shoulders in a fireman's carry. She walked toward the center of the ring and faced the camera so that everyone could see her arrogant chuckle on her face. The loud jeers didn't affect the five time Knockouts Champion at all. Suddenly, the forty year old wrestler spun out her opponent around and changed positions. She then finished her signature technique with a sidewalk slam, or the Spider's Web as others called it.

"_Wow! The power of the Tara on display ladies and gentlemen!_"

"_Oh boy! How much punishment can Sakura take?_"

Tara made it back to a standing position and faced White Lotus for the first time. The eighth entrant took that stare as a challenge. She walked toward the forty year old wrestler and the two female locked in a staring contest. Tara mouthed off all kinds of insults toward her young opponent, trying to get inside her head. But all of the trash talking in the world couldn't break through the disciplined White Lotus.

In order to prove her point, Tara executed a standing backflip, landing her body against Sakura's exposed belly. The standing moonsault further damaged the #1 entrant's midsection.

"_Oh my! An impressive run here by the former TNA Knockouts Champion!"_

"_Man, Sakura's ribs must be on fire right now! I don't think she can breathe normally without feeling some kind of pain in her body!_"

But the time for games was over. It was time for Tara to do some damage to White Lotus. Even though this petite girl had super strength and other fascinating powers, that still wasn't enough to scare her. Sure White Lotus has lifted Beth Phoenix almost ten feet in the air, took a chair shot directly to the head and punched that steel weapon into the crowd. Was that supposed to impress her?

Probably not.

To even the odds, Tara picked up another weapon that was left in the ring, thanks to the fifth entrant of the Ryona Rumble. The former TNA Knockout picked up the pink electric guitar by the neck, figuring that this would be the perfect weapon to do some real damage. Tara pulled her arms back and took aim at White Lotus's chest. As for the #8 entrant, she had her hands on her hips, unafraid of the oncoming cheap shot.

All of the sudden, the five time TNA Knockouts Champion unleashed a powerful swing to the body of White Lotus.

*DONG*

Tara nailed the young woman's skull with Candy Cane's signature weapon. Since the moment arm was much longer than the steel chair, the torque on the electric guitar was much more. From a scientific perspective, the damage to White Lotus's head would be even greater than from Beth Phoenix's chair shot a couple of minutes ago. Everyone in the arena expected the black haired girl to go down hard on the mat.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Not only White Lotus took the full blunt of the attack, but she left a depression on the electric guitar's body. The instrument's fretboard had also broke off, leaving the strings of guitar the only attachments to the weapon. White Lotus slowly walked toward the former TNA Knockout. Her eyes told her opponent that there wouldn't be any mercy shown on her. Even though Tara clasped her hands together and pleaded for forgiveness, White Lotus wasn't having any of it.

Suddenly, the young woman detected someone running towards her blindside. The eighth entrant used her power of flight to avoid the oncoming attack. Too bad for Tara, she had no time react. She didn't see Tina Armstrong closing the distance, nor delivering a running dropkick to her. The force of the kick sent the retired Knockout stumbling into the corner. Tara fell on her butt and was knocked in a dazed.

"_Whoa! Good grief! What a dropkick! Tara didn't even see her coming!_"

"_I don't think that was Tina's intention, Ray! I believe she was trying to attack White Lotus while she wasn't looking! But superhuman reflexes is one of her powers! I guess Tina Armstrong wasn't aware of that!_"

White Lotus landed gracefully back in the ring behind the blonde haired woman. The Dead or Alive wrestler quickly turned around and bravely charged toward her opponent, even though she was no match for her. Tina delivered a set of hard punches and kicks to White Lotus's head and side. Once again, the young woman took each attack. She smiled at the blonde for the wrestler's valiant efforts.

A few seconds later, White Lotus lifted Tina Armstrong up in a gorilla press, showing the entire audience her superior strength. She then lets the twenty-four year old down on her back. The pain to her spine was immense. To Tina, it felt like she hand handed on hard steel, rather than the actual mat. The poor woman had her back arched into the letter C. Her mouth was open, but not a single sound escaped.

"_Look at the strength! And there goes Tina Armstrong! Al, you gotta be impressed with what you're seeing right now! White Lotus has put on a clinic ever since she entered the ring!_"

"_And I am very impressed! This girl is truly something special! Just look at the carnage inside and outside the ring! Bodies are scattered all over, thanks to this young woman who has truly made a name for herself on this grand stage!_"

The black haired girl decided that enough was enough for now. She saw the numbers on the titantron counting down once again. In a few seconds, the next entrant of the Ryona Rumble will make her entrance. Everyone in the arena was on their feet, cheering their lungs out. Perhaps the next competitor would provide White Lotus a challenge. Either that or maybe another woman in over her head in this matchup. As the clock ticked down, the suspense in the arena has risen.

"_We will be about a third of the way there! Entry #10 is about to enter the match!_"

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

><p><strong>Entrants<strong>

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus**

**#9 - Tara**

**#10 - ?**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	10. Harley Quinn

**Entry #10**

(watch?v=Q46Hwt2I44Q)

The audience members that were fans of villains and heels went nuts once they heard the entrance music. Moments later, one of the craziest entrants hopped up and down the center of the stage, posing for her adoring fans. Most of the crowd booed and jeered this insane and deranged chick. But for the others, they were howling like wolves and whistling to the competitor for attention.

She wore a blue and red modified cardigan with a diamond pattern at the bottom held together by a few brown straps. This woman in her early twenties wore a black mask and a necklace with a joker card as a pendant. She also has brown straps wrapped around her right arm and gloves that went up to a little under her elbow. The deranged lady has blue briefs and blue and red leggings with a diamond-shaped pattern on them. She wore shin-high black boots that matched the color of her mask. Her hair was in pigtails and was two toned in red and black, with a slight greenish hue on the right portion.

Not only was this chick crazy, but dangerous as well. She skipped down the ramp while carrying a giant mallet.

"_Uh-oh! Look who it is, Al!_"

"_DC's Harley Quinn making her way to the ring as entrant #10! This crazy psychopath has committed all kinds of heinous crimes, from robbery to kidnapping! You can also murder to the list too! But to be honest Ray, I thought that Harley was locked up in Arkham Asylum!_"

"_Me too, partner! Ever since she became a villain, Harley's become Joker's partner in crime, aiding him in countless criminal activity. And throughout the years, that sick clown has abused this young woman, turning her into an aggressive killing machine! While I am excited that she's in the Ryona Rumble, I have this feeling that our lives are in danger simply because she's here!_"

Harley Quinn entered the ring and sprinted toward White Lotus with her signature hammer raised behind her head. Just like the previous two weapons shots, the black haired girl stood her ground and waited patiently for the female clown to attack. But the tenth entrant wasn't like the previous two competitors who used a foreign object to attack this superhuman being.

Apparently, no one told White Lotus that one of her powers was peak human strength. When Harley bashed her hammer on the young woman's skull, the blow made the black haired girl woozy. The hammer shot made White Lotus collapse on all fours and crawled to the closest turnbuckle, trying to recover from her head injury.

"Teehee! Mr. J's going to so proud of me when I win!" The psychopath squealed. Of course, her celebration got mixed reactions from the crowd. More than half of the audience jeered for Harley, while the guys who idolized her went crazy.

Soon, the female jester realized that White Lotus was back on one knee. Even though the hammer shot incapacitated the black haired heroine, it still wasn't enough to knock her out completely. According to Harley, she has to do more than play Whack-A-Lotus with this young lady. With that, the tenth entrant took out her pop gun out of her pocket and pointed at White Lotus's head.

*BANG*

The thunderous sound of the firearm going off scared almost the entire audience. Many believed her gun was a prop while the noise and residue were all special effects. But only a few were able to distinguish that Harley Quinn's weapon was, in fact, real. The loud sound provided by the gunshot scared every children that was in the arena. But what frightened them even more was that this evil clown had killed one of their favorite superhero...

"Uh-oh!" gulped Harley when the bullet didn't blow up White Lotus's head. As a matter of fact, the bullet bounced off the girl's forehead, fell on the mat and rolled off the ring. The villainess grew even more scared when the eight entrant stood on her two feet and glowered at the woman's eyes.

Again, the tenth entrant tried to counter with another gunshot to the head. Unfortunately, White Lotus has had enough fun and games. With lightning fast reflexes, the young woman grabbed the villainess's wrist and gave it a light squeeze. Because she had superhuman strength, a small compression was about the same as having her carpel getting run over by a truck. Even though it was loud in the arena, almost everyone heard the sound of Harley's wrist snapping.

"YEEOOOWWWW!" cried the tenth entrant of the Ryona Rumble. The pain was so immense, it forced Harley Quinn to drop her gun.

Now it was time to teach this bitch a lesson.

With a firm grip on Harley's broken wrist, White Lotus pulled her free arm back and clenched a fist. The delicate flower on her head started to glow in bright, white light. At the same time, the black haired girl's fist also glowed with the same color as the flower. As the seconds passed, more and more energy gathered in the fist of White Lotus. It was clear to the audience that this special flower was the source of the girl's power.

All of the sudden, White Lotus threw her arm forward and connected with a powerful punch to Harley's midsection, breaking more than half of her ribs.

"GUH... UGH!"

The punch made the clown gasp for air, not to mention cough up a lot of blood. But the attack did more than leave Harley Quinn breathless. Thanks to White Lotus's superhuman strength, the punch sent the villainess flying out of the ring and toward the gigantic titantron. The crowd reacted with awe, marveled at the young girl's strength. It wasn't long before Harley crashed into the titantron's left frame, creating a small dent. Moments later, she fell down and landed hard on the stage.

Medical personnel quickly moved in to assess the nearly lifeless clown.

"_OH MY GOD! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!_"

"_She calls that the White Execution! Did you see Harley Quinn flying from the ring all the way to the stage? That's is one of the most painful way of getting eliminated!_"

"_Man! Look at poor Harley cringing in agony! She took a powerful punch to the gut! If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say she had at least half a dozen ribs fractured. Her lungs or any one of her vital organs could've been punctured!_"

"_Listen, Al! Harley Quinn may be a psychopath and one nasty lady! But in all honesty, I hope she's okay after... OH NO!_"

While White Lotus was busy checking on the Harley, she failed to notice Beth Phoenix was back in the ring, sneaking behind her. By the time she realized someone was on her blindside, the Glamazon quickly made her move. She did a backhand swipe toward the girl's head. White Lotus chose not to react, knowing very well that a mere human couldn't hurt her. As predicted, the attack didn't do any damage to the eighth entrant.

But hurting the black haired girl was not Beth Phoenix's plan.

The Glamazon showed White Lotus a closed fist. When the former WWE Diva opened her hand, the eighth entrant's eyes shot wide open. A terrified gasp escaped her lips when she saw a white flower in the palm of Beth Phoenix's hands. She tried to retrieve her source of power, but the Glamazon crushed the flower with one mighty squeeze. She dropped the broken petals down on the mat. The blonde laughed maniacally as she watched the young girl frantically try to pick them up and put them together.

"_This is not good, Ray? Do you realize what Beth Phoenix has just done?_"

"_I sure did, partner! That was White Lotus's power source! Without it, she's now on the same level as your average woman! This is not good!_"

"_Well, there goes my pick of who's winning the Ryona Rumble!_"

All of the sudden, the ninth entrant appeared out of nowhere and gave the powerless girl a brutal soccer kick to the gut. As White Lotus rolled on the ground coughing for air, the former WWE Diva and TNA Knockout went on the attack by viciously stomping all over the girl's body. Without her flower giving her strength, she had trouble enduring the barrage of kicks and stomps. Each one was more powerful than the last.

Next, both wrestlers brought the bruised young girl to her feet. They then lifted White Lotus off the ground and into a fireman's carry. Tara and Beth Phoenix stood back-to-back with their opponent across their shoulders. When one of them gave the signal, both competitors fell backwards down on the mat, dropping White Lotus face first into the canvas in a double flapjack type of move.

"_What teamwork, from two of the strongest female athletes in the world!_"

"_You just saw White Lotus's head bouncing off the ring! I bet she has broken her nose for the first time in her life!_"

The commentators were correct. The impact of the double flapjack caused the poor girl to burst her nose. Not only it was slightly out of place, but blood started to drip out. Some of the kids shielded their eyes, seeing someone so young taking that kind of punishment. However, no mercy was shown from the two female wrestlers. After helping the eighth entrant to her feet, Tara and Beth Phoenix lifted the black haired girl up in a double gorilla press. The two stepped toward the edge of the ring and threw White Lotus over the top rope.

Not only she landed hard on the arena floor, but her face slammed hard against the canvas, further damaging her nose.

"_Oh man! Poor White Lotus! She had a great start to the Rumble matchup! But it's not how you start, Al! It's how you finished!_"

"_But still, you got to admire the impressive run White Lotus has put on here tonight! With her gone, now Tara and Beth Phoenix are staring each other down!_"

The intensity increased when both women got up close in each other's faces. The former WWE Diva began to trash talk the older competitor. She did everything and anything she could to intimidate the forty year old wrestler. On the other hand, Tara responded with an arrogant smirk of her own. No matter what kind of insults the Beth Phoenix threw at her, the five time TNA Knockouts Champion took it like the tough chick she was.

Suddenly, Tara turned the other way to attack the fourth entrant who was resting in one of the turnbuckles. She ruthlessly stomped Tina Armstrong's midsection. The blonde tried to fight back. But before she could, another stomp forced her back on the defensive. Each time Tara's foot plowed into Tina's stomach, more air is kicked out. The #4 entrant prayed that someone would intervene soon.

The good news was that she got her wish. Beth Phoenix wrapped her arms around Tara's waist and threw her aside. However, instead of going after the fresher competitor, the Glamazon picked up where Tara last left off. She assaulted Tina Armstrong with punches to her skull and more kicks to the midsection. Again, the fourth entrant try to endure the beat down, but she was too weak to fight back. It wasn't long before Tina fell on her butt and sat in the corner.

Thankfully, Tara came from behind and pushed Beth Phoenix aside. With the former WWE Diva out of the way, the forty year old wrestler continued the attack on poor Tina Armstrong. She pressed her boot against the blonde's throat and applied pressure. Tina kicked her legs about, trying to do whatever she can to get some air. It got worse when Beth Phoenix entered the scene. She too placed her large foot on Armstrong's neck and pushed as hard as she could, just like Tara. The two wrestlers glowered at each other as they try to suffocate their opponent.

"_Now, how do you like that? This free-for-all has turned into a 2-on-1 assault!_"

"_Haha! I like this strategy, partner! Using teamwork to take out the competition is terrific!_"

"_Even so, Beth Phoenix and Tara will have to face each other sooner or later!_"

When Tina Armstrong was almost out of air, the two wrestler released the blonde's throat. They both grabbed a fistful of the fourth entrant's hair and pulled her to her feet. Tara and Beth Phoenix demanded each other to let go, but neither one would listen. They both then started tugging on the twenty-four year old woman's hair. Tina shrieked in pain as both sides of her head was being pulled from one side to the other.

Suddenly, Beth Phoenix won the tug-of-war by yanking hard enough to get Tara to release her grip. With one hand still on Tina's head, the Glamazon unleashed a vicious right forearm to her opponent's face. This caused the dazed blonde to stumble toward Tara's direction. In response, Tara unleashed her own right forearm to Tina's head with equal power. The fourth entrant stumbled back toward Beth Phoenix, who greeted her with a hard slap to the cheek. Again, the former TNA Knockout countered with another five fingers to the face of Tina Armstrong.

The game of ping-pong ended when both Tara and Beth Phoenix unleashed a powerful punch to the fourth entrant's temple, knocking her to the ground.

Next, the female wrestlers stood on both sides of the semiconscious Tina Armstrong. After giving each other a quick nod, the two of them hooked their arms under the legs and arms of Tina's side to elevate the blonde off the mat. From that position, Beth Phoenix and Tara then forced their opponent upwards, throwing them up while releasing the hold to allow Armstrong to fall and slam into the mat back-first.

"_Look at the elevation of that Sky Lift Slam! That's the power of one of the strongest Divas and Knockouts combined!_"

"_Meanwhile, those unique double-team maneuvers we just witness could spell elimination for Tina!_"

Again, the commentators were right. Tina Armstrong had took so much punishment, they could easily eliminate her and she wouldn't put much of a fight. Tara and Beth Phoenix helped the blonde to a standing position and tossed her over the top rope. Tina Armstrong's body bounced off of the apron and crashed on the arena floor. She kept rolling until her body collided against the ring barrier.

"_Wow! I don't believe it! That's two eliminations already by this unstoppable team of Tara and Beth Phoenix! First White Lotus, and now Tina Armstrong!_"

"_And to make matters worse, it looks like Sakura Hagiwara is about to be the next one on the list!_"

After exchanging high fives, the two female wrestlers made their way toward the injured Japanese teenager. The former idol was on her hands and knees, trying to crawl away from her assailants. However, a vicious stomp to the back from Beth Phoenix stopped the #1 entrant in her tracks. Tara also joined in the attacks and kicked the poor teenager in the ribs and spine. Each attack made the leader of Sweet Diva squeal.

Moments later, both wrestlers got bored and decided to try something else. Beth Phoenix whispered into Tara's ear what she planned to do with this young woman. Judging from the look on the forty year old Knockout's face, she loved every word of it. When she snickered, nodded and high fived her partner, the crowd jeered and gave the two of them the thumbs down sign. Tara took a few steps back so the Glamazon can do some damage to the Japanese girl.

Beth Phoenix brought Sakura Hagiwara to her feet and turned her around so she's facing her. The thirty-three year old reached between their Japanese girl's strong legs with one arm and reaches around their back of her neck with the other. Beth Phoenix picked her opponent up off the ground and held her upside down. The sixth entrant then slammed Sakura down hard on the mat, making her land with a loud 'thud.'

"ITAI!" Hagiwara groaned after Beth Phoenix scoop slammed her to the canvas.

Now it was Tara's turn. After getting the injured Sakura to a standing position, she then lifted the poor girl on top of her shoulders. She exchanged nods with the Glamazon before finishing the throw. The ninth entrant then picked up momentum by running around the ring. Once when she had enough speed, Tara fell forward and slammed her opponent back first on the unforgiving canvas.

"GUH... ITAI!" Sakura grunted when Tara beautifully executed a running powerslam.

"_Oh my! Did you see that? A scoop slam by the Glamazon! And a running powerslam by Tara!_"

"_And it doesn't look like these two are finished tormenting Sakura just yet!_"

To continue their fun, Beth Phoenix went back on the attack. She had a little trouble lifting Sakura Hagiwara off of the ground because she was almost out of the fight. But eventually, she got the Japanese teen back to her feet. She draped her right arm over her shoulders and lifted her off the canvas. The Glamazon walked around the ring to show the crowd, as well as the ninth entrant, her dominating strength. She also displayed her arrogance too by squatting place while holding the #1 entrant up. Fifteen seconds later, Beth Phoenix fell backwards to complete the delayed vertical suplex with her own theatrics. Sakura's body slammed hard on the mat upon impact, causing her to massage her aching back.

To her surprise, a few members of the audience cheered at such a remarkable display.

But Tara gladly accepted the challenge. She too got the teenage idol to a standing position. Just like Beth Phoenix, she draped Sakura's arm over the back of her neck and picked her up in a vertical suplex hold. And similar to the sixth entrant, the five time TNA Knockouts Champ held the teenage girl up in that position for a long time. Beth Phoenix was able to last fifteen seconds. So, Tara challenged herself to do better. And she did. The forty year old wrestler managed to hold Sakura Hagiwara in that delayed vertical suplex for twenty seconds. Tara spent the last ten seconds getting the crowd pumped up before dropping the Japanese idol hard on the mat with her own rendition of a delayed vertical suplex. Sakura laid on her back, as still as a rock.

"_What the hell are those two doing? Come on, we got a Ryona Rumble matchup going on! Yet, Beth Phoenix and Tara rather spend their time punishing Sakura Hagiwara!_"

"Y_ou should feel honored, Al! We got two of the greatest wrestlers the world's has ever seen putting on a clinic! All these moves they're showing the crowd, it's like they're competing against each other!"_

"_Yeah, at poor Sakura's expense!_"

But who said they were done?

Beth Phoenix grabbed the young woman by the neck with both hands. As she chocked the life out of her opponent, the Glamazon used her strength and raw power to lift the Japanese idol up off the ground. Sakura's mouth hung open and her eyes remained shut tight. But the former WWE Diva didn't care. From there, Beth Phoenix threw the seventeen year old on the ground. Her body bounced off the canvas after taking the devastating chokebomb.

But anything the Glamazon could do, Tara could do better. She too wrapped her hands around the throat of Sakura Hagiwara and effortlessly lifted her off the ground. While her strength paled in compassion, she was still pretty strong for a woman her size. The audience jeered, not liking the way these two wrestlers had been treating the poor girl like a beat up rag doll. Finally, Tara dropped to a seated position to add more impact to the chokebomb.

"_This is uncalled for, Ray! Sakura can't defend herself! Tara and Beth Phoenix could've eliminated her a long time ago! But instead, they're bent on destroying the #1 entrant!_"

"_Aw, cut the bull crap! Why are you blaming two of the greatest wrestlers for all of this? Sakura knew what she was getting herself into the moment she signed up for this match! How dare you insult these two lovely ladies, Al? You make me sick!_"

Beth Phoenix gave her partner a smirk filed with malicious intent, letting her know that their little contest was about to draw to a conclusion. And what better way to end it than unleashing their finishing moves on this pathetic girl?

The sixth entrant easily lifted, turned her around and locked her arms behind her back. The Glamazon then lifted the helpless girl high up in the air for her finishing move. The look in Sakura's eyes was filled with terror and agony. It's only a matter of time before Beth Phoenix dropped her on her face. And yet, the suspense of hanging up killed her. All of the sudden, the Glamazon lets her down hard, transitioning to a sitting position for extra impact. Hagiwara's head and body bounced off the mat.

"_A Glam Slam on the defenseless Sakura! Again, this assault has gone too far!_"

"_HAHAHAHA! WOOHOO!_"

"_And you're an idiot who's laughing about it!_"

"_Excuse me, partner! I'm trying to enjoy the match!_"

Beth Phoenix struck her signature pose, making the audience boo and hiss. She then faced toward the ninth entrant and allowed her to take her turn to execute the Widow's Peak on poor little Sakura.

Tara brought the nearly lifeless girl back to her feet and kicked her in the stomach, forcing her to double over. The forty year old woman placed the teenager's head in between her legs and wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist. She then lifted her opponent into a position where the former idol and the Tara were back to back with the seventeen year old. Sakura's neck was pulled across the head of the ninth entrant, and her legs hooked over the wrestler's waist. From this position, Tara dropped to a seated position, driving the back of the opponent's neck into her shoulder. Sakura fell on the mat and lay face down on the canvas, completely motionless.

The forty year old wrestler walked toward the edge of the ring and raised her arms in the air, showing the crowd her dominating abilities. At first, the audience jeered for the former TNA Knockout. They wanted nothing more than to see one of these women get what's coming to them.

It turned out that they got their wish a lot sooner than they think.

"_HEY! LOOK AT THIS!_"

Suddenly, Beth Phoenix came from behind, grabbed Tara's legs and tossed her over the top rope. By the time she figured out she was being double-crossed, both of her feet had already hit the arena floor. The former TNA Knockout leered at the Glamazon for betraying her. But Beth Phoenix wagged her finger at the woman she had eliminated. Regardless how angry Tara was, she knew her night was over. The forty year old woman walked away from the ring, not seeing the titantron counting down to the next entrant.

"_I don't believe it! Right after Tara hit the Widow's Peak, the Glamazon seized the opportunity to eliminate the five time Knockouts Champion!_"

"_I'm shocked, Al! We thought Sakura Hagiwara would be the next one to be eliminated! But in a sudden turn of events, Beth Phoenix backstabbed her partner and knocked her out of the Ryona Rumble!_"

"_Being preoccupied with the crowd cost her big time! With that, two competitors remain!_"

"_That's right! The fresh and powerful Beth Phoenix, and Sakura Hagiwara, who's flat on her stomach and out like a light!_"

"_The eleventh entrant is about to enter the ring!_"

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

><p><strong>Entrants<strong>

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - ?**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	11. Gail Kim

**Entry #11**

(watch?v=_srG5Zif7ao)

First, there was the sound of a two swords clanging sharply against one another. Next came the entrance music that most TNA fans love to hear. The audience turned their attention toward the stage and waited for arguably the most decorated TNA Knockout ever. A few seconds later, a thirty-seven year old, Korean wrestler appeared in the middle of the stage. She was pointing toward the sky and then toward all of her faithful fans.

This sexy, beautiful and powerful veteran had silky, long black hair that dangled past her shoulders. She wore a light purple bra with a matching short shorts. If one were to look carefully, they could see a small belly piercing underneath her navel. The TNA Knockouts also had blackish kneepads and black boots. But what made everyone in the arena super excited was that this woman had a championship belt around her waist.

"_Oh yes! Entering at #11, the current TNA Knockouts Champion! Gail Kim is ready to make to make a statement in the Ryona Rumble!_"

"_Probably the most successful Knockout in TNA! A four-time Knockouts Champion! A former Tag Team Knockouts Champion! She was the Knockout of the Year in 2007 and the Queen of TNA in 2013! And get this, Al! Pro Wrestling Illustrated had ranked this lovely competitor the best female singles wrestler in 2012!_"

"_Truly an accomplished individual! She will go down as one of the greatest, if not the greatest, Knockouts of all time! But oh man, just think about how winning the Ryona Rumble would add to her legacy!_"

"_Well she is the freshest competitor right now! So her chances are very high at the moment!_"

As Gail Kim skipped down the ramp, one of the remaining competitors had a surprised look on her face. Beth Phoenix was shocked to see one of her old rivals again. She remembered some of the matches they had fought back in the WWE. But there is a difference between then and now. Gail Kim now has a championship belt around her waist, while she was just coming out of retirement.

The thirty-seven year old competitor dropped her TNA Knockouts Championship belt and climbed on the apron. She saw the #6 entrant coming her way. Gail Kim countered by thrusting her shoulders into the gut of the former WWE Diva. Beth Phoenix clenched her stomach and backed up a couple of steps. This gave the current TNA Knockouts Champion a chance to strike while her opponent was winded.

Gail Kim climbed on top of the adjacent turnbuckle and waited for the right opportunity. Once she saw Beth Phoenix was coming to, she sprang off of the corner and planted both soles of her feet into her opponent's chest. The TNA Knockout connected with a beautifully executed missile dropkick that sent the blonde tumbling on her back. Gail Kim quickly returned to a standing position and pointed toward the sky once more.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The crowd roared.

With momentum on her side, the Korean wrestler kept the pace going. She grabbed Beth Phoenix by the hair and helped her back to a standing position. Gail Kim then locked hands with her opponent and gave it a little twist, making sure that the former WWE Diva wasn't going anywhere. Next, she trotted toward the nearest turnbuckle and climbed all the way to the top rope. Just to be sure she wouldn't get eliminated, the TNA Knockouts Champion leaped back into the ring and rolled on the mat, executing an arm drag at the same time. She flipped Beth Phoenix on her back and forced her to roll on the opposite corner.

"_Oh my God! Did you see that? Gail Kim has been lighting it up ever since she's entered the matchup!_"

"_Well, let's not forget that she is the freshest competitor right now, Al! While the other women in the ring have been wearing each other out, the next entrant can come pick up the pieces and take advantage!_"

Now that one of her opponents was out of the way, Gail Kim could focus on the second wrestler in the ring. She turned and noticed Sakura Hagiwara once again using the ropes to assist her back to a vertical base. On the other hand, she had one of her arms clutched around her waist, signifying how much pain her ribs was in. Even the cringed look on her face told the Korean that she wouldn't last long.

But when Gail Kim approached the Japanese teenage and grabbed her by the hair, the former idol broke the hold and started to fight back. She caught the TNA Knockouts Champion by surprise by delivering a few quick forearm strikes to the face. Sakura had the eleventh entrant reeling, forcing her back to the ropes. Hagiwara followed up with some roundkicks to Gail Kim's gut, which made her opponent double over.

Next, Sakura Irish Whipped the #11 entrant to the opposite side of the ring. The TNA Knockouts Champion bounced off the ropes and dashed toward the seventeen year old girl. Hagiwara had her arm extended, ready to give Gail Kim a huge clothesline. But the veteran ducked underneath the attack and ricocheted off of the opposite ropes. When she charged toward the #1 entrant once more, she wrapped her arms around her opponent's waist and brought her body parallel to the ground as she drove her shoulder into Sakura's midsection.

Both bodies landed hard on the canvas, but it was the former idol that suffered the most damage. The powerful spear delivered by Gail Kim almost folded the poor girl in half. Once again, her stomach took the full force of the takedown. Hagiwara cringed in agony and clutched her midsection with both arms. Her legs kicked about, showing the entire audience how much pain she was in.

"_WOW! WHAT A SPEAR BY GAIL KIM! SHE ALMOST BROKE SAKURA HAGIWARA IN HALF!_"

"_And it looks like the champ isn't through with her opponent just yet!_"

Gail Kim grabbed Sakura's long, dark hair and helped the groggy teenage back to her feet. The Korean wrestler then grabbed both of the former idol's arms and twisted the young woman around so that she has her opponent in a straitjacket hold. Gail Kim looked around and noticed that the crowd was on their feet, anticipating what's about to happen next. Finally, the TNA Knockouts Champion dropped down to the mat to complete the straitjacket neckbreaker. Sakura laid flat on her back with her limbs spread out wide. Meanwhile, Gail Kim sprang back to her feet and pointed to the ceiling.

"_Man, Gail Kim is on fire, folks! Just look at her go!_"

"_Regaining the prestigious TNA Knockouts Championship has given this woman confidence! It doesn't matter who's in the ring! Gail Kim competes on a very high level day in and day out!_"

"_You said it, partner! Remember back in the old days when she had all of those brutal matches against Awesome Kong, one of the most dominant competitors in women's wrestling?_"

"_Gail Kim has made her mark in this sport by defeating Awesome Kong and becoming a five time TNA Knockouts Champion! As a matter of fact, many have consider her to be one of the favorite for winning the Ryona Rumble matchup!_"

The Korean wrestler turned around and saw Beth Phoenix on one knee. But when Gail Kim got too close, the sixth entrant caught her opponent by surprise by delivering a right punch to her gut. Beth Phoenix then Irish Whipped the eleventh entrant toward the ropes. The Glamazon the picked Gail Kim off of the ground and dropped her on her knee. The TNA Knockouts Champion arched her spine and moaned in pain. The blonde displayed her dominance by performing her signature taunt to all of the Gail Kim fans.

Beth Phoenix then locked the latest entrant up in a chicken wing hold and got her back to a standing position. From the sly grin on the Glamazon's face, it looked as if she's ready to give the TNA Knockouts Champion a powerful Glam Slam. But just when she was about to lift her opponent up, Gail Kim countered with a couple of back elbow shots to Beth Phoenix's face, forcing her to release the hold.

Once the champion was free, Gail Kim grabbed her opponent's arm and Irish Whipped her to the other side of the ring. But instead of releasing the Glamazon's arm, the Korean wrestler grabbed her own arm with her other hand for leverage. Next, she placed a foot on Beth Phoenix's face and fell backwards. The inverted stomp facebreaker made the Glamazon collapse in the middle of the ring with a dazed look on her face.

"_What a counter by the five time Knockouts Champion! An Eat Defeat has knocked out Beth Phoenix!_"

"_The best WWE Diva went up against the best TNA Knockout! And this time, Gail Kim came out on top!_"

The Korean refocused her attention on her other opponent, who was sitting by the ropes. Gail Kim stomped on Sakura's belly a couple of times before getting her back to a vertical base. She lifted the teenage idol on her shoulder and tried to toss her out of the ring. But Hagiwara woke up at the last second and quickly grabbed on to the ropes just before the TNA Knockout could throw her out.

Again, Gail Kim tried to toss her opponent out of the ring and eliminate her, but Sakura refused to give up. She held on to the ropes tight like her life depended on it. No matter what the Korean tried, Hagiwara would not let go. Since there's still some fight in her, Gail Kim brought her back in the ring to do some more damage. After a few forearm shots to the face, the champion Irish Whipped the Japanese girl toward the opposite side of the ring.

But when Sakura ricocheted off of the ropes, she sprang off of her feet and connected with her signature dropkick, knocking Gail Kim to the floor. This small sign of life brought all of her fans off of their seat and into a cheering frenzy. The #1 entrant used their support as energy to keep herself going in the match. She may have took a lot of punishment the pass twenty minutes or so, but she vowed to win no matter what.

Sakura helped Gail Kim back to her feet and draped one of her arms over her shoulder. When the young woman hoisted her opponent up, she tried to go for a vertical suplex. On the other hand, Gail Kim countered by rotating her body at the apex of the throw. As the TNA Knockout completed the rotation, she placed both of her knees against Sakura's back. Gail Kim may have landed hard on her own back, but it was worth the cost in order to give Hagiwara a bone chilling Back Stabber.

"_Oh God! Listen to Sakura howling in pain! I sure felt that Back Stabber from here!_"

"_Gail Kim has been impressive ever since she's been in the ring! She's shown a lot of moves even I have never seen before! Remember, the only way to eliminate your opponent is to throw them over the top rope and have their feet touch the floor!_"

All of the competitors were on the mat. Sakura was flipping around the ring and writhing in agony. The pain in her ribs and back had returned. Meanwhile, Beth Phoenix was crawling toward one of the turnbuckles. While she was still feeling the effects of Gail Kim's finisher, she was able to reach the corner. As for the latest entrant, that last attack she did on Sakura came with a price. Gail Kim arched her back into a C, showing everyone the physical toll her entire movesets has on her own body.

As the three competitors recovered, numbers appeared on the titantron. The countdown for the next entrant to appear was underway.

"_Who's going to enter at #12?_"

"_We're about to find out! Here we go!_"

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

><p><strong>Entrants<strong>

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - ?**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	12. Cammy White

**Entry #12**

(watch?v=bjaPb-07wfo)

The sudden burst of music initially took everyone by surprise. But after a few measures, almost everyone stood up and cheering like crazy. Not only was the next entrant a popular one, but also one of the sexiest fighters of all time. Moments later, a twenty year old woman stood on the center of the stage. She wore a long, hooded trench coat that concealed her entire body and most of her face. As the crowd applauded, the twelfth entrant waited until the introductory part of her theme song was finished.

That's when she removed her trench coat.

The Caucasian female had blue eyes and a scar on the left side of her cheek. Her blonde, platted pigtails were incredibly long, barely reaching her buttocks. As for her attire, it showed off her sexy appeal, while displaying her toughness at the same time. She wore a green thong leotard and a Delta Red triangle insignia on the right breast. The crowd could see how well developed her muscles were. The twenty year old woman also had a red beret with a military crest on the front. She wore black combat boots and reddish socks, which could be hard to see with the naked eye. Wrapped around both of her hands were a pair of red gauntlets.

But most of the male audience were staring at the newest entrant's long and amazing legs, decorated with green camo paint on various parts of her skin.

"_OH MY! It's the Killer Bee! From the universe of Street Fighter, the super quick and awesomely powerful, unrelenting soldier! Cammy White!_"

"_I love the Ryona Rumble! It gets better and better with each new entrant!_"

"_Originally a brainwashed assassin under the guidance of Bison, the leader of the terrorist organization known as the Shadaloo! But ever since she broke free, Cammy became a member of the British counter-terrorist organization, Delta Red, to uncover the horrible secret of Shadaloo, as well as the dark mysteries of her past!_"

"_Aw, man! Look at the faces of Beth Phoenix and Gail Kim! They're intimidated! They don't want to go up against one of the strongest fighters ever to come out of the United Kingdom!_"

"_Cammy's known for her speed, quick attacks and devastating submission holds! When asked about participating in the matchup, her response was that she'll 'fight with the same focus and determination when she confronts Shadaloo!' Let's hope that will be enough to win the Ryona Rumble!_"

After glaring daggers at the competitors in the ring, the British fighter sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring. Beth Phoenix was the first one to greet her. But Cammy was quick on her feet, blocking the Glamazon's first attack. She followed up a solid hook to her opponent's cheek. Cammy then rotated her body and executed a back kick to the gut of Gail Kim. After giving the TNA Knockouts Champion a hard uppercut to the chin, the twenty year old British competitor refocused her attention back to the former WWE Diva and barraged her with more punches to the face.

Once she had Beth Phoenix on the ropes, Cammy tried to Irish Whip her opponent to the other side of the ring. However, the Glamazon reversed and sent the Delta Red soldier to the ropes instead. But when Cammy came back, she wrapped her powerful legs around the Diva's neck and used her momentum to spin her opponent around. With a forceful extension from her hips, the Street Fighter sent Beth Phoenix on her back after completing the hurricanrana takedown.

"_Wow! Look at Cammy go! That's speed and quickness on display, ladies and gentlemen!_"

"_It doesn't matter if you're a five-time TNA Knockouts Champion, a three-time WWE Women's Champion, or even the head of the Shadaloo! When Cammy has a target in her sights, nothing can stop her!_"

Unlike the other competitors in the ring, Cammy did not waste her time interacting with the crowd. After taking out the Glamazon, the twenty year old blonde was back on the attack on the eleventh entrant. She helped Gail Kim to her feet, only to unleash more punches to her face. When she had her opponent dazed, Cammy hopped on to the TNA Knockouts Champion's shoulders and scissored her legs around the her head. The Delta Red officer then performed a backflip to swing through Gail Kim's open legs, dragging her opponent into a forced somersault. The Korean wrestler landed on her back with Cammy mounted on top.

"How about I mess up that pretty face of yours?" The blonde said.

Cammy then unleashed a ferocious barrage of punches and hooks to her opponent's cheeks. Even when Gail Kim tried to defend herself by covering her head, the twenty year old Street Fighter still attacked her arms. The transfer of energy from her fists to Gail Kim's forearms was so great, a couple of bruises started to appear. But Cammy refused to stop until she has completely dominated her...

"KYAH!" A voice caught the British competitor off guard.

When the blonde looked to her left, she saw Sakura Hagiwara running towards her. The teenage idol jumped in the air and turned her body around, thrusting her pelvis backwards into Cammy's exposed face, sending the #12 entrant flat on her back. To make sure both of her opponents stayed down, the teenage idol delivered some stomped Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim and Cammy White a couple of times.

After so long, Sakura Hagiwara was finally in control of the match.

The #1 entrant helped Cammy to a standing position. Sakura then gave her opponent a few elbow strikes to the head and a pair of round kicks to her side. But when Hagiwara went for a third kick, Cammy caught the #1 entrant's attacking leg. The blonde counted by bring a stiff elbow down hard on Sakura's knee. The blow made the teenage wrestler hop on one leg while massaging her bruised patella.

But with the young woman momentarily distracted, Cammy quickly made her way around Sakura. She wrapped both of her arms around the Japanese girl's waist. Because she had the strength of the ten female soldiers, Cammy easily lifted Hagiwara up off of her feet. The Delta Red soldier fell backwards, slamming the black haired wrestler down to the mat shoulder and upper back first. Too bad for Sakura, one German suplex wasn't enough. The British woman rolled herself over into another position to perform the same move again. Effortlessly, she picked up Hagiwara off the ground and slammed her against the canvas. But Cammy was in the mood for three of these throws. Still with her arms around the teenage idol waist, she rolled over until both competitors were on their feet. On the third German suplex, Cammy released her opponent's body, forcing poor Hagiwara to land on the back of her neck.

Sakura laid flat on her back with her chest heaving with every breath she took.

"_What power! When you're talk about strength, you better be talking about Cammy! Three German suplexes in a row! And each one was more powerful than the last!_"

"_Absolutely! Look at Sakura laying motionlessly in the middle of the ring! Completely vulnerable to be eliminated right now!_"

Instead of going for the easy elimination, Cammy spotted the former TNA Knockouts Champion was almost back to a vertical base. The blonde's would rather take out the more legitimate threat of the matchup, rather than expend so much energy tossing a rag doll out of the ring. Nevertheless, Cammy quickly made her way toward Gail Kim, ready to do some more damage to her opponent.

After giving the Korean a strong hook to the cheek, she Irish Whipped her toward the turnbuckle behind her. But Gail Kim countered and sent the British woman to the corner instead. The TNA Knockouts Champion charged toward her opponent. However, Cammy retaliated by holding her foot out, making Gail Kim eat a face full of boot. The impact made the champion stumble back to the center of the ring. The Delta Red officer had to make her move quickly. She climbed on top of the turnbuckle and waited for her opponent to turn around.

The moment she saw Gail Kim's face Cammy leaped off of the corner and wrapped her long, thick legs around her head. The Delta Red twisted her body and used her momentum to take down the TNA Knockouts Champion with a fast hurricanrana. Both competitors laid on the mat for several moments. But twelfth entrant brought the crowd back to life when she twirled her legs and rolled her torso on the canvas until she was back on her feet.

Cammy then made her way toward Beth Phoenix. Unfortunately, the Glamazon was ready for her. When her opponent was in range, she gave the Delta Red soldier a fierce kick to the gut, forcing her to double over. Beth Phoenix followed up with more powerful double axe hammers to the twelfth entrant's spine. While the British woman was known for her toughness, the three time WWE Women's Champion managed to get her opponent on one knee. Beth Phoenix bounced back on the ropes, looking to use her momentum to finish off the combination.

"Here's a present for you!" smirked the British fighter.

As quick as a cat, Cammy dropkicked her opponent's kneecap, making her land on her belly. With the sixth entrant on the ground, the Delta Red soldier grabbed Beth Phoenix's left leg, and placed the Glamazon's ankle between her thighs. Cammy then rested on top of her opponent's back and locked her arms around the former WWE Diva's head. The twelfth entrant pulled back as hard as she could, stretching the Beth Phoenix's back, neck, and knee. The Glamazon could only endure the hold for several seconds before finally deciding to tap.

"_And here we go, folks! Cammy locking the STF on the Glamazon! One of the most painful submission holds of all time! Look at Beth Phoenix tap out!_"

"_But that's not going to win you the Ryona Rumble! That's not going to eliminate Beth Phoenix!_"

"_You're right, partner! Beth Phoenix's hands are smacking the canvas! However, it doesn't matter! She can tap all she wants! Cammy will let go when she decides to let go! But on the bright side, this will wear Beth Phoenix down!_"

The Glamazon didn't have to wait any longer for Cammy to break the hold. To be accurate, a knee to the face from Sakura Hagiwara knocked the Delta Red officer for a loop. The teenage idol then gave the semiconscious Gail Kim a couple of stomps to her back and midsection to make sure the eleventh entrant stayed down. After giving the dazed Cammy a leg drop to the stomach, Sakura grabbed a fistful of Beth Phoenix's hair and helped her back to the feet.

Big mistake on her part.

The Glamazon did a double-leg takedown to get Sakura on her back. Next, she hooked each of Hagiwara's legs in one of her arms. A sadistic smile appeared on Beth Phoenix's face as she turned the opponent face-down, stepping over her in the process. Sakura gritted her teeth as her contorted spine tried to endure the Elevated Boston Crab. Her back has taken so much punishment the past twenty minutes. It's only a matter of time before something breaks.

Unfortunately, Sakura couldn't muster enough energy to crawl to the ropes or to break the hold. The agonizing pain was too much for her. Hagiwara hated this move. Flashing images of the many losses she had suffered because of this wretched submission hold. She bit her black forearm sleeve, tugged on her hair and banged her fists on the mat. However, the pain got worse with each passing second.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ITAAAIIIIII!" She squealed with tears forming in her eyes.

"_Listen to Sakura scream! The Boston Crab's locked in! Sakura's helpless! She can't go anywhere!_"

"_She can't submit, Al! There is no submissions in the Ryona Rumble match! Beth Phoenix can keep that Boston Crab hold for as long as she likes, and there's nothing Hagiwara can do about it!_"

It was a miracle that the #1 entrant had lasted this long without tapping out or quitting. But regardless how much fight the teenage idol had in her, she could only endure the pain for so long. Sakura could feel her back on the verge of cracking. Any moment now and her spine would break. If that happens, then she could kiss her accomplished pro wrestling career and the glory days of leading Sweet Diva goodbye.

Regrettably, Sakura Hagiwara uttered the two words she had not used in a long time.

"GI... GIVE UP!"

But hearing those words not only made the Glamazon widen her cruel smirk, it also made her tighten the hold on her legs and bacj. The seventeen year old girl squealed in agony. The pain in her spine was so intense. Sakura could not afford to suffer anymore. Despite her heart telling her not to, the Japanese girl tapped out once again. She banged her hand on the mat, constantly mouthing the words "Give up" over and over again, hoping that Beth Phoenix would show her some mercy.

"GIVE UP! GI... GIVE U... NGH!"

Sakura's cries of submission were instantly muffled when Cammy came from her blindside. But instead of saving her or attacking the WWE Diva to break the hold, the Delta Red officer decided to humiliate the teenager even more. First, she grabbed Sakura's arm and scissored it with her legs. The British competitor then wrapped her hands around Hagiwara's face and pulled her head backwards, applying pressure to the #1 entrant's neck and shoulder.

"_Oh for the love of God!_"

"_And now Cammy's got the Cripper Crossface locked in! Sakura's on the receiving end of a Boston Crab and the Cripper Crossface! The teenage idol cannot last much longer!_"

"_How can she? That's two submission holds in one! Sakura's back, neck and shoulder being torqued and bent in a way the human body is not supposed to!_"

The seventeen year old girl thought she was going to die. Being locked in one painful submission hold was bad enough. But now, two different submission holds made the poor teenager whimper like a little baby. Unfortunately, Sakura had nowhere to go. With Cammy and Beth Phoenix on top of her, the Japanese wrestler was immobilized and helpless. She used her free hand to tap aggressively on the mat. However, that only made the two blondes apply more pressure on their submission holds.

For Sakura, things got from bad to worse.

Gail Kim laid on Hagiwara's right side and trapped her free arm with her own arm and torso. The TNA Knockout laid on Sakura's back at a 90° angle. With her opponent's arm already hooked, Gail Kim her right limb back into her body, stretching the poor girl's forearm, biceps and pectoral muscles. This time, Sakura couldn't stop the tears from falling. All she could do was endure for as long as she could and pray that this humiliating nightmare would end soon.

"_Oh no! Not Gail Kim too! She's got Sakura Hagiwara trapped in a Fujiwara Armbar! Regardless how flexible she is! Her arms are not supposed to be torqued that way!_"

"_How long can Sakura last? It's as if Cammy, Gail Kim and Beth Phoenix are more focused on ending the young woman's wrestling career than eliminating her!_"

Her spine was being bent into the letter C. Her right arm's about to be ripped out of its socket. And her neck's on the verge of snapping off. However, her three tormentors didn't care. The competitors would not rest, even after they did break the young woman in half. Never before has Sakura been in this much pain or felt so humiliated. All of the countless hours of working out and training could not prepare her for something like this.

But the smallest glimmer of light shone in Sakura's heart when her eyes caught the countdown for the next entrant to appear. Still, each passing second felt like an eternity. Even when the clock had seven seconds left, Hagiwara was unsure how long she could endure the agonizing pain. However, watching the crowd get on their feet and cheering for her to never give up provided the #1 entrant a new found hope.

Sakura could only pray that the next competitor to enter the Ryona Rumble would at least help her get back in the matchup.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

><p><strong>Entrants<strong>

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - ?**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


	13. Sumiko

**Entry #13**

(watch?v=W6pdTaBBeLs)

The hip hop music surprised everyone in the arena. Many of the people had no clue of the identity of the next entrant of the Ryona Rumble. But they did see the woman's beautiful face and gorgeous body being displayed on the titantron. A bunch of guys howled like wolves in the night, much to the annoyance of their girlfriends, who just rolled their eyes. The men in the front row leaned against the barricade, anxiously waiting for the next competitor to make her entrance.

Moments later, the thirteenth entrant had arrived on the center of the stage. A young Japanese woman flexed her biceps to show the world how strong she is. Even though her outfit was an eye popper, she was ready to compete and kick some ass. This girl wore a plain, white bikini with matching bottom. Even her boots had the same color as her bra. She also had blue kneepads for protection.

"_Hey, look at this! Another wrestler from Sleeperkids World! The lovely Sumiko entering at #13!_"

"_Not many people know about this amazing woman! So allow me to fill you in! Don't let her size fool you! Sumiko is an expert in giving beatings and taking beatings. But she takes each match like the fierce competitor that she is! Whether she wins or loses, fans of Sumiko loved seeing her dish out punishment. Me personally, I actually enjoy watching other wrestlers destroy her gorgeous body!_"

"_But if Sumiko is known for enduring punishment, then she's going to have her hands full when she enters the ring. She's gonna have to deal with the likes of Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim, Cammy, and seventeen other competitors that have yet to make their entrance!_"

"_True! But as you can see, Ray, Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim and Cammy are about to break poor Sakura Hagiwara in half! You talk about endurance, she's the one who's been enduring the most punishment! I don't know how much longer she can last being locked in that triple submission combo!_"

The #13 entrant slowly made her way down the ring. She too saw the first entrant writhing in pain. She also saw the three other competitors making the teenage idol's life miserable. But apparently, she was in no rush to enter the ring. A part of her wanted to see Sakura Hagiwara get ripped apart. The way her spine was contorted and her arms and shoulder in awkward angles was pleasing to Sumiko's eyes.

But instead of entering the ring, the thirteenth entrant stalled for more time by walking around the ring, just to enjoy the way Cammy, Gail Kim and Beth Phoenix violently wrench their submission moves on their opponent. Either that, or Sumiko loved the screeching sounds of the first entrant begging for mercy. But after a while, the #13 competitor entered the ring to get into the Ryona Rumble matchup.

Initially, Sumiko thought about applying another submission hold on Sakura. But with the other three competitors occupied, this was her chance to take control of the match. Sumiko first took out Beth Phoenix by giving her a boot to the temple. This forced the Glamazon to break the hold and fall on her face. Next, Sumiko gave the Delta Red soldier a dropkick to the back of her head, which made her release the Cripper Crossface on Sakura. Next, the thirteenth entrant grabbed a fistful of Gail Kim's hair and lifted her off of the ground. Sumiko kicked her in the stomach, forcing her to double over. The Japanese woman placed Gail Kim's head between her legs and picked her up by the waist. Sumiko then transitioned into a seated position, driving the five time TNA Knockouts Champion's head into the mat.

With all of the competitors down in the ring, Sumiko stood in the center of the squared circle and flexed her muscles, which ignited the crowd.

"_You see, Al? Sumiko is not afraid of anybody! Put her in the ring and she'll find a way to win!_"

"_I'll admit, she's been impressive ever since she's entered the Rumble matchup! Let's see what she does here, now that she's in control!_"

Meanwhile, Sakura Hagiwara had no idea how much time has passed ever since three of the competitors put her in submission holds. Her body had gotten so used to that awkward position, it was quite a task for her to return to its neutral position. Nevertheless, she could feel the effects of the assault. The teenage idol could've sworn that something in her back popped for being in the Boston Crab too long. She rolled on her back and massaged her aching joints, more than grateful that they haven't snapped off.

"Gotcha!" Sumiko snickered.

The thirteenth entrant got on her knees and applied a clawhold on the seventeen year old's belly. Sumiko used her ultra-strong fingertips to squeeze the young woman's abdomen, applying five different points of pressure. Too bad Sakura could not catch. The belly claw was super painful. It felt like her opponent was trying to rip the skin and flesh right out of her. It only got worse when Sumiko placed her other hand on top of the claw hand, adding more leverage to the hold, which therefore increased the pressure.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ITTAAAIIII!"

Hearing the sound of the first entrant writing in agony was music to Sumiko's ears. This is what she loves about her job. Inflicting harm among others without anyone telling her otherwise. It was even more gratifying when the thirteenth entrant noticed tears streaming down the teenage idol's face. But that only Sumiko squeeze harder on Sakura's swollen belly.

"_Oh, come on now! Hagiwara's already rendered helpless, and here we have Sumiko tormenting the #1 entrant!_"

"_What's wrong, Al? There's nothing against the rules in inflicting pain on your opponent! In fact, it's encouraged!_"

"_True! But Sumiko can't keep this up for long! She has three other competitors to worry abou... Uh-oh! TURN AROUND, SUMIKO! TURN AROUND!_"

The thirteenth entrant then felt someone tapping on her right shoulder. She released Hagiwara's belly and looked to see who was behind her. Her confident demeanor did a 180 when she saw three angry females glaring at her. Apparently, neither of them were happy when Sumiko when she kicked them in the face or piledrived them on the matt.

Before she could defend herself, Cammy, Gail Kim and Beth Phoenix pounced on the #13 entrant and gave her a barrage of punches and stomps. Sumiko tried to cover herself up, but her opponents seemed to find an opening with her defenses up. Ruthlessly, the three competitors unleashed their strongest attacks, damage to the young woman's had and midsection.

Moments later, Gail Kim grabbed Sumiko by the arm and yanked her off her feet. The TNA Knockouts Champion placed a boot on the thirteenth entrant's jaw and fell backwards, successfully executing her Eat Defeat. The impact made Sumiko dazed and wobbly. With her opponent groggy, Beth Phoenix hooked her arms underneath the Japanese woman's and lifted her off the canvas. The Glamazon transitioned to a seated position, doubling the impact of her Glam Slam. Cammy didn't give the thirteenth entrant a chance to recover. She grabbed a hold of Sumiko's hair and yanked her off of her feet. The Delta Red officer got in a crouching position and leered at the Japanese girl.

"CANNON SPIKE!" The young British woman shouted, pushing off from her legs and delivering a powerful thrust kick to the chin of Sumiko.

With legs as strong as Cammy's, the kick caused a damaging blow to her opponent's jaw, almost knocking a few teeth out of her mouth in the process. But Cammy's signature move did more than rearranged Sumiko's facial features. The kick was so powerful, it sent the Japanese wrestler over the top rope. When gravity got a hold of the #13 entrant, she landed hard on the ground, making her moan in agony.

"_And just like that, ladies and gentlemen, Sumiko has been eliminated! She had only been in the ring for only a minute, before the trio of Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim and Cammy took her out!_"

"_Unbelievable! This is outrageous, Al! Sumiko had a good chance in winning the Ryona Rumble! Then look what happened! Those three had the nerve to gang up on Sumiko and eliminate her before she could get started! Talk about unfair!_"

"_So it was okay for Beth Phoenix, Cammy and Gail Kim to triple team Sakura Hagiwara, but you're complaining when they all went for Sumiko? I failed to see the logic in that!_"

"_Then you're as blind as a bat, partner! Sakura Hagiwara has been worn down and was in no condition to fight back! She should've been eliminated a long time ago! You can't do that against a fresh competitor! It's not right!_"

"_But it's all within the rules! With Sumiko gone, we are back to four competitors in the ring!_"

After eliminating their opponent, Cammy and Beth Phoenix exchanged high fives, satisfied with the results of their teamwork. She then extended her hand toward Gail Kim. The TNA Knockouts Champion nodded toward the young British woman and shook her hand. But then suddenly, Cammy's expression changed. A look of seriousness replaced the happy smile she had on before.

Cammy Irish Whipped the Korean wrestler toward the former WWE Diva. When she was in range, it looked like Gail Kim was about to go for a tilt-a-whirl headscissors. But when the TNA Knockout was about to complete her rotation, she wrapped her legs around the opponent's head in a headscissors, facing towards the Glamazon. She then grabbed one of Beth Phoenix's arms and wrenched in backwards, causing pressure on the blonde's shoulder and elbow.

Gail Kim had successfully locked in her Flying Dragon hold. Even though there were no submissions in the Ryona Rumble, there's nothing wrong with causing some major damage to one of the more legitimate threats in the ring. Besides, the thirty-seven year old wrestler hadn't forgotten some of her past matches with the Glamazon back when she was in the WWE. If she recalled, she lost to her last time. Perhaps, this was some kind of revenge.

Still, the TNA Knockouts Champion pulled hard on the sixth entrant's upper extremity. Beth Phoenix felt her arm is about to be torn off. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do to break the hold. The harder Gail Kim wrenched her opponent's limb, the louder she squealed. It wasn't long before the Glamazon fell on her knees and laid flat on her stomach. That made the Korean wrestler grin. From this position, she could pull much harder on Beth Phoenix's arm. With the ground supporting her, the former WWE Diva had nowhere to go.

"_There it is! The Flying Dragon! Gail Kim's got it locked in on Beth Phoenix!_"

"_I gotta tell you, the arm is not supposed to be at that angle! Just listen to the Glamazon writhing in pain! She's in the middle of the ring, and it doesn't look like Cammy's going to be coming to her aid this time!_"

The commentators were right. The twenty year old blonde had no interest in helping out Beth Phoenix. Instead, she turned and spotted Sakura Hagiwara catching her breath in one of the corners. It appeared as if she was using the top ropes for support. Of course, she has had the crap beaten out of her ever since the beginning of the match. Entering the Ryona Rumble as the first entrant gave the teenage idol a mathematical disadvantage over all of the other competitors.

"SPIRAL ARROW!"

Cammy sprinted from one side of the ring to the other. When she was close enough, the Delta Red officer lunged forward with her feet first. The British competitor then spun around in a corkscrew manner. Finally, the thirteenth entrant drilled both of her feet into Sakura Hagiwara's exposed belly. The seventeen year old girl's eyes widened when her opponent struck her bare tummy. Muffled coughs came out of her mouth. Moment later, the Japanese idol fell on her butt into a seated position.

But Cammy wasn't satisfied with just one Spiral Arrow. In fact, after seeing Sakura sitting helplessly in the turnbuckle, the temptation to do another was too much to resist. Cammy backed a couple steps before dashing toward her groggy opponent for the second time. Again, the British woman dove towards Hagiwara with her feet out in front. This time, Cammy lowered her sights, targeting the teenager's groin area. The twelfth entrant planted both of her army boots in between Sakura's legs.

"AAHHHH! GUH! NGH!"

The teenage idol flipped on her stomach and massaged her groin. She kicked her legs frantically, doing everything she could to ignore the pain. But thanks to Cammy's powerful Spiral Arrow, it was nearly impossible to do so. Her heart rate increased and her body temperature rose, covering the Hagiwara with sweat. Her muscles tightened, making it hard for the #1 entrant to move around the ring.

Too bad Cammy wasn't done yet.

She grabbed Sakura's legs and pulled her toward the center of the ring, right next to the other two competitors. With her opponent lying face down on the mat, Cammy took Hagiwara's legs, bent them at the knees, and crossed them, placing one ankle in the other leg's knee pit. The Delta Red officer then grabbed Sakura's free ankle and placed her ankle between her thighs. Cammy then lay on top of the seventeen year old' back and trapped her right arm over the back of her neck. Lastly, the blonde locked her arms around the Hagiwara's face. With the cross-legged STF locked in, Cammy pulled back as hard as she could, stretching poor Sakura's back, neck, and knees.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ITTTAAAAAIIIIIII!" The Japanese girl shrieked in pain. But the louder she screamed, the harder the British woman wrenched the submission hold, intensifying the pain.

"_Again, Hagiwara's in another pinch! Just look at Cammy isolating her opponent's lower joints and pulling back on Sakura's head and neck!_"

"_Cammy's doing everything she can to wear Hagiwara down! If this keeps up, Sakura's probably going to leave the arena in a stretcher!_"

As Cammy and Gail Kim applied their submission hold on their opponents, the crowd stood on their feet and cheered. A part of the reason is because they loved watching their favorite female fighters in action. But there was more. Numbers appeared once again on the titantron, counting down to the next competitor to make her entrance. As the numbers got close to zero, the #11 and #12 entrant put more pressure on their submission hold. Beth Phoenix and Sakura Hagiwara could only endure and wait for the next competitor to save them.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

><p><strong>Entrants<strong>

**(x) = Eliminiated**

**#1 - Sakura Hagiwara**

**#2 - Kelly Kelly (x)**

**#3 - Gia Primo (x)**

**#4 - Tina Armstrong (x)**

**#5 - Candy Cane (x)**

**#6 - Beth Phoenix**

**#7 - Angelina (x)**

**#8 - White Lotus (x)**

**#9 - Tara (x)**

**#10 - Harley Quinn (x)**

**#11 - Gail Kim**

**#12 - Cammy White**

**#13 - Sumiko (x)**

**#14 - ?**

**#15 - ?**

**#16 - ?**

**#17 - ?**

**#18 - ?**

**#19 - ?**

**#20 - ?**

**#21 - ?**

**#22 - ?**

**#23 - ?**

**#24 - ?**

**#25 - ?**

**#26 - ?**

**#27 - ?**

**#28 - ?**

**#29 - ?**

**#30 - ?**


End file.
